Shadow and a Vampire
by davidgonzalez199540
Summary: It is the groups third year at Youkai Academy, originally thought dead but alive once more as a member of a race thought long dead and gone, he must fight once more to protect those he cares about from an ancient evil that predates even the demon Alucard.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire, I am just a simple fan of the anime and of the manga. All rights belong to the man who is responsible for such a wonderful story, Akihisa Ikeda.**

Chapter I: Rebirth of the Shadows

Moka walked through Youkai Academy, her silver hair was gently stirred in the wind as the other students rushed to avoid her scarlet eyes, she was no longer her usual self. It had been several months since Alucard had been sealed away, yet Moka still felt numb from the shock. She still could not accept what had happened to Tsukune, even though she had seen Tsukune sacrifice himself to end the terror that was the ancient shinso. She walked through the courtyard of the academy and came to a stop in front of a memorial that Mikogami had erected in honor of those who had given all they had to stop Alucard, her eyes settled on Tsukune's name at the top of that long list of names chiseled into the stone.

"Oh Tsukune…" She muttered softly to herself. "I miss you so much."

Moka continued to walk through the academy, making her way slowly to the forest, she just wanted to get away from it all. None of them had gotten over the loss of Tsukune, Kurumu at times would just start crying while Yukari held her head in her hands, it was rare to see Mizore come out from one of her hiding places anymore, and Moka's vampire pride wouldn't let her cry no matter how much she wanted to. She started as she realized where she was, she was at the spot where she met Tsukune all so long ago when the world wasn't as bleak as it was now.

Suddenly a sharp pain went through her back as she was caught by a powerful, unexpected blow that sent her tumbling. As she rolled she caught a glimpse of her attackers, three vampires she had never seen before who were in their true forms, their combined monstrous aura was staggering to her. When her body stopped moving the leader of the group, a big male with a buzz cut hairstyle and a powerful build, made his way to her and casually grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and proceeded to lay into her face with his fist. Moka didn't even try to fight back against the vampire, her will to live had died with Tsukune.

"You are going to pay for killing our lord Alucard you little bitch!" The big male grunted as he punched Moka harder and harder.

One of the others, a lithe woman, laughed "Yeah, and when we're done with you we're gonna take care of your pathetic friends too!" The other male laughed at the prospect of spilling blood.

The big vampire's fist continued to lay into Moka, until a bloodcurdling scream and a blast of tremendous youkai energy caught both Moka's attention and the attention of her assailant. As her assailant turned his head to see what was going on with his comrades, Moka's eyes widened in horror when she caught a glimpse of what was happening over the male's shoulder. What looked like a charred husk of a creature had latched onto the throat of the second male and was draining him dry, the female vampire screaming in horror at what was occurring.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Roared the big vampire on top of Moka.

"I DON"T KNOW! THE THING APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE AND JUST GRABBED LOUIS!" The female screamed.

The big male jumped off of Moka and ran to aid his ally, Moka just laid there as she watched the creature drop the empty shell of the vampire Louis as one who had been pummeling her ran at it. The vampire sent a brutal kick at the creature in an attempt to kill it instantly, Moka's eyes could barely keep up with the speed of the kick, but the creature caught the vampire's foot as if it were nothing, its grip around the vampire's foot was almost to the point of breaking bone.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Roared the vampire.

**_"K—kill, m—must kill" _**The creature moaned as the vampire tried to release its foot from the creature's grasp, its dark voice sent a shiver of fear done Moka's spine as she listened.

The vampire screamed out in pain as the creature latched on to his throat and began to feast, each gulp making the vampire more mummy-like as the creature began to fill out and take on a glossy look to its hide. The last vampire, the female began to scream and cry in earnest now.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" She cried as she began to run away from the horror before her.

Moka's eyes were ripped from the fleeing vampiress when something moved in the corner of her eye, she looked back at the feasting creature and watched in awe as its own shadow began to move on its own, her eyes widened in horror as the very shadows themselves lifted off the ground and began to sway about the creature like tentacles. Before she could blink, the tentacles shot towards the fleeing vampiress and pierced her body with five sickening thuds… the screams of fear coming from the vampiress were silenced. The creature dropped its second meal to the ground and retracted its tentacles from their victim, and it turned to Moka.

Her breath caught in her throat as she finally got a good look at the creature, its recent feeding had left it looking well-built and sleek, and a gloss adorned its black, humanoid, hide. But its eyes, those eyes were what caught Moka's attention, blood red like a vampires' but instead of slits the pupils were four point stars, looking into those eyes she saw no mercy, no forgiveness, just hate and rage. Just looking at those eyes made Moka feel something she had only felt once before, fear, she wanted to run away from whatever this creature was and never look back but as she tried to get up her body spasm of pain stopped her. The creature began to slowly make its way toward her.

A strange calm suddenly overtook Moka, "Are you going to be my death then?" She asked quietly, the thought of dyeing and leaving this pain, this suffering behind had suddenly become even more appealing than before, and the thought of it happening at this creatures hands did not disturb her even in the slightest.

The creature kneeled down at Moka's side and surprise swept over her body as the creatures eyes softened and filled with pain and sadness. **_"H—hurt, M—Moka hurt…" _**The creature moaned.

'Why should this creature care about what happens to me? And how does it know my name?' She wondered to herself. She flinched when she felt the creature's fingers gently touch one her wounds, the fingers pulled back momentarily but began to gently trace her wounds once more.

**_"M—Moka hurt, m—must make Moka b—better…" _**The creature moaned softly.

"What are you doing?" Moka whispered as she watched the creature pull back its hands and bit into the palm of its left hand. The creature did not respond as she watched blood slowly pool in its palm, the smell of its blood hit her and sent her mouth to watering; the smell of its blood was delicious, it smelled almost as good as Tsukune's had, no… it was better. To her amazement the creature pinched at its blood and lifted it as a cohesive whole, the blood swirled around between the creature's fingers as it condensed into a marble sized ball. Once this was done the creature slowly and gently placed it in Moka's mouth, as if it were feeding a lover something sweet. The moment the blood marble touched Moka's tongue, an explosion of flavor hit her, the creatures blood was unlike anything Moka had tasted before, Moka gasped as she felt her body mending faster and cleaner than it ever had before.

'This creature's blood is so tasty, I could get addicted to it real fast' She thought to herself, then something else caught her attention, as the taste of the blood faded from her mouth one last taste was left, one taste that she would have never forgotten as long as she lived.

"Tsukune?" She asked softly, hope and fear mixing in her eyes and voice as she looked upon the creature.

The creature seemed to smile as it slowly got up and began to leave, regret in its eyes.

"WAIT! Tsukune is that you?!" She called out as she herself began to rise, hoping to catch what she hoped, no, what she now knew to be Tsukune.

Tsukune had already gotten a good distance from Moka and was beginning to disappear when she called out to him, but then something happened. A sphere of light formed around Tsukune, cutting him off from anything else, Tsukune began to howl in rage as he tried to free himself from the sphere, the sounds he made were unlike anything Moka had heard from Tsukune before.

"What the h—"Moka was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Moka! Are you all right?" Moka turned to see Ruby who was at the side of Mikogami, the headmaster of Youkai Academy.

"What's going on here? And what is that creature?" Ruby asked as she looked at Tsukune who was still attempting to escape the spherical barrier that now was obviously created by Mikogami himself.

Moka looked at the headmaster, a pleading look in her eyes "Please sir you must help, that creature is Tsukune. He just saved me from three other vampires that planned not only to kill me but everyone who had a hand in Alucard's defeat."

The headmaster chuckled _"So, the young Tsukune is alive you say, are you sure?"_

"Yes sir, I have tasted his blood and it is him, I would stake my life upon it."

_"If that is so then I will not be able to aid you."_

"Why not?" Moka started to panic, she had to find a way to aid Tsukune.

_"If you want to help him, you need to do it yourself."_

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Try calling to him Moka." Ruby stated "You have a closer bond with him than anyone else, if you call he may come."

Moka nodded and turned back to Tsukune, she swallowed, the after taste of Tsukune's blood was still in her mouth. She walked toward the carrier around Tsukune, he was still howling and clawing at the barrier.

_"Oh, and I suggest you hurry Ms. Akashiya, Mr. Aono is stronger than I anticipated and he is about to break through the barrier any moment."_

Moka looked at the headmaster with surprise, how powerful had Tsukune gotten? She walked up close to the barrier and rested her forehead against it.

"Tsukune, listen to me, please." She said softly, almost begging, the howling stopped almost immediately. "Tsukune, please come out of wherever you are, everyone misses you. Kurumu won't stop crying, we haven't seen Mizore in days, and Yukari doesn't say anything anymore. We need you back Tsukune, I need you back." Quiet tears started to crawl down her face, after all this time she finally started to cry. "Please Tsukune, I need you, I can't carry on anymore without you. I love you."

Tsukune locked eyes with Moka the monstrous aura around him began to waver then began to drop like a stone, the black skin on Tsukune began to peel off showing his pale skin, silver hair, and scarlet eyes. As she watched his youkai energy dropped to the point where if Moka had not felt his power earlier, she would have believed he was human again, his vampire traits disappeared as well as she watched his hair turn black and each eye took a different color, one as blue as the sky while the other was the same soft brown it used to be. His body was bare of any clothing, his chest and back adorned with the scars that Moka know too well. The last few bits of black skin did not fall off of his arms though, what had stayed behind formed what looked like intricate tribal tattoos that started at his wrists and moved up the arm to his shoulders. The barrier dissipated from around Tsukune and he dropped like a stone, Moka caught him in her arms, any embarrassment she had at his nudity was forgotten by the thrill of having Tsukune in her arms once more.

"Moka…" He groaned, his eyes locked with hers. Then Tsukune went limp as fatigue claimed him and took consciousness from him.

"Tsukune? Tsukune!" Moka started to panic.

_"Oh I'm sure Mr. Aono is fine Ms. Akashiya, although I expect he is weary after that terrible ordeal. I do suggest however that you take him to the nurse's office for the time being, just to be on the safe side."_

"R—right." Moka stammered.

_"Ruby, come with me, I have something I need to find and I could use your assistance."_

"Yes sir. Oh, and Moka, take care of Tsukune." Ruby stated.

"You know I will." The silver haired vampiress answered.

They departed the area, Moka to the nurse's office to make sure Tsukune was well, Ruby and the headmaster to his office so they could find whatever it was Mikogami needed.

{-}{-}{-}{-}

Somewhere across the world, an ancient being stirred in a cave system that had not seen the light of day in what seemed like an eternity. It was awoken from beautiful dreams of carnage and destruction by a presence that it thought it would not feel again. The creature opened its baleful red eyes and clicked its teeth together. Finally, an opponent worth its attention, it started to salivate. Too long it had gone without a good fight, too long since it had felt its claws tear through the flesh of another, but now, another of its kind had arisen, something the creature thought would never happen again. The creature's mouth began to water, it couldn't wait to fight once more, to kill again and hear the screams of pain and agony of its opponent. But it could be patient; it could wait just a little longer for its fun. The creature began to chuckle darkly as a metallic clicking began to echo off the walls as its pets made their way to their master.

A/N: I hoped everyone who read this enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it... I am new to writing fan-fiction but I know that there are not going to like what I have written but hey, que sera sera, whatever will be will be. Feel free to leave reviews whether the are good or bad, I do want to know what you thought of this and I will not hold it against you if you do not like what I have written. However I will not change my style of writing just to get liked and to get good reviews. Lastly I thank any who spend the time to read what I write, it is an honor to have even one person read what I have written much less like. Thank you for your time.


	2. Awakening

_**Author's Note: A big thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter and decided to like and/or follow it, and a bigger thank you to all who took the time to write a review/comment on it. (darkwolf1986, Andrew, +2 guests) As always I hope that those who decide to read this enjoy it as much as I did writing it.  
**_

Chapter 2: Awakening

Tsukune's fevered mind raced through his dreams, twisted images of his past were haunting him, the faces of foes he had fought to protect those that were dear to him. Some of the faces were familiar to him, like Saizo and Kuoyo, but most were faceless or were people he didn't recognize at all, all of them were laughing at him as they attacked him simultaneously. Tskunue tried to escape, he twisted and turned, he used all of the evasive techniques he had learned over the years in his effort to escape them but it was to no avail. Just as his attackers were about to finally close in on him a bloodcurdling roar ripped through the air, sending all of his enemies flying but forcing Tsukune to stop in his tracks. Another roar ripped through the air behind him as he slowly turned to view this new creature, his breath caught in his throat. Tsukune's eyes fell upon a creature that looked as id had been spit from the bowels of Hell itself, a massive humanoid creature that stood easily nine foot tall with jet black skin, massive bat-like wings protruded from its back that were easily twice that of its height, and a set of viscous looking horns that decorated its temples.

Tsukune looked upon the creature with fear as his eyes adjusted to the creature's visage, he took note that the creature's skin was not totally pitch black as he originally thought as his eyes graced upon its arms and took in the sight of what appeared to be intricate scarlet markings that started at its wrists and traveled to its shoulders, the markings looked to be almost tribal in their design. Finally Tsukune's eyes met those of the creature causing his blood to run cold, those eyes were like those of a creature he had but met once, the pupils were four point stars. Tsukune took an involuntary step back as the creature began to chuckle darkly as if it had heard something twisted.

"Who are you?" Demanded Tsukune.

**_"I am the thing under your bed, in your closet, in your head. I am the darkness that lies in the soul of each man, woman, and child."_** The creature laughed darkly as it began to close in upon Tsukune slowly. **_"I am the suffering felt by all when war comes to call, I am he who revels in the delights of death and despair I am the brother of Erebus, I am Summanus. Look upon me boy and fear me for I am death and I come for you." _**Tsukune's eyes widened in fear as the creature had halved the distance between them at this point. It opened its hands as dark energies began to swirl around its palms, creating twin kama that were bound to its arms by chains.

"Tsukune, wake up…" A voice familiar to him pleadingly whispered through the dark as he felt to feminine arms wrap around his chest from behind.

"Kurumu?" Tsukune whispered questioningly.

**_"NO! THE BOY IS MINE! MINE TO KILL!"_** The creature roared in rage at the voice as it threw a kama at Tsukune in a vain attempt to snare him.

"Please Tsukune, wake up!" The voice Tsukune was sure belonged to Kurumu begged just a little louder than before, and just as the kama was about to pierce his flesh.

Tsukune awoke with a startled gasp, his thinking clouded momentarily with thoughts of escape until his eyes filled with the sight of a place he knew well, he was in the nurse's office surrounded by his friends, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari, he also spotted Moka and ruby off in the back with a nurse they had been conversing. Shock and hope filled the faces as he gazed upon them all.

"TSUKUNE!" All the girls yelled, joy and happiness filled their voices as he was tackled simultaneously by the three around his bed, his face filling the all too familiar spot in between Kurumu's glorious cleavage.

{-}{-}{-}

Kurumu had been watching stoically over Tsukune as he slept in the nurse's office. She had not gotten much sleep when Moka had joyously told her and the others that their beloved Tsukune had returned but then solemnly told them that Tsukune was catatonic. She and the others had taken shifts staying by his side so that when he did wake up at least one of them would be able to be there for him, today had been a free day so they all were able to be with him today. Kurumu was sitting on his right side holding his hand. She was starting to worry even more now for her destined one as the thought that he might not wake up ran through her mind.

"Tsukune, wake up…" She pleaded softly.

Everyone in the room visibly stiffened when he moaned ever so softly that it was barely heard at all "Kurumu?"

"Please Tsukune, wake up!" She called out once more in the hope of coaxing him out of his catatonia. To everyone's surprised joy he awoke suddenly with a start and a gasp for air as if he had been kept underwater for longer than he could hold his breath. A shocked silence filled the air as he looked around the room for a moment and just before he could get out a single word Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari all tackled him simultaneously and Tsukune found himself with his face in Kurumu's chest and with Mizore and Yukari on either arm.

"TSUKUNE!" They all cried, "We thought you were gone forever!" Cried Kurumu.

Tsukune started twitching from lack of air when Ruby and Moka came over quickly to separate the others from their beloved Tsukune so that he could breath, Tsukune gasped for air.

"I—I had forgotten—what that was like." Panted Tsukune.

After a several minutes of letting Tsukune catching his breath and almost nonstop questions from the girls all went quiet as Yukari shouted out "We thought you were dead!"

All was silent as Tsukune told them that thankfully wasn't the case.

"What of Alucard?" Moka asked softly.

"He's no longer going to be a problem… he's dead."

Everything went silent as the girls processed the new information. "What happened to you two Tsukune, and what are those marks on your arms?" Moka asked, Tsukune just barely caught a hint of worry in her voice.

"These," Tsukune gestured at the marks that created what looked like a full sleeve tribal tattoo "are seals to keep me as I am now. They are approximately eight times more powerful than your old rosary though Moka. As for what happened to me though, you might want to sit down as this is long and it's going to be hard to believe. Once his friends had all sat down, looking at him expectantly, he started his story.

{-}{-}{-}

**FLASHBACK**

Tsukune's strength was wearing down to a dangerous low, he was exhausted because the fight with Alucard was going on too long. He looked upon the gigantic true form of the ancient shinso vampire and shuddered, how where they going to stop him this time? The last time Alucard had arisen it had taken all three of the Hades Lords to seal him away, but now the Hades Lords' strength as a group had waned from its former glory and Alucard had just gotten stronger. Tsukune was becoming desperate as he tried to protect Moka's unconscious form when he heard a voice in his head.

**_"Child—," _**The voice was dark and full of power, but it also held warmth and concern, like that of a father for his child.

"Who's there?" Shouted Tsukune.

**_"I am an ally who is here to aid you child, you have been found worthy of our attention, and I am here to correct a mistake I made too long ago. If you wish to save those you care about, make your way to your enemy and come into physical contact with him. I shall do the rest."_**

"What is going to happen?" Tsukune questioned the voice.

**_"There is no time to explain, if you truly wish to save all you will do as I require and do it quickly for I have little time in which to aid you." _**The voice disappeared.

"Damn it all to hell…" Tsukune growled, he went back to Moka's unconscious form and lightly kissed her forehead. "Wait for me Moka, I'll be back soon."

Tsukune ran for all he was worth toward the beast that was Alucard, dodging rubble and the fallen bodies of his comrades and allies. Thankfully the beast's attention was on the Hades Lords as it thought Moka and Tsukune would no longer be a problem to it. Tsukune was within a hundred yards of the creature before it noticed him and decided to put him down permanently, the creature slammed a fist upon Tsukune but was to slow as Tsukune easily jumped out of the way and then on to its arm.

"All right! Anytime now!" Tsukune called out to seemingly no one in particular.

Alucard lifted his arm to his face so that he could look upon the annoyance that had been a thorn in his side one last time before he crushed it. As the creature went to destroy Tsukune with his other hand Tsukune felt a power explode from him, a power not his own. Alucard's eyes opened with shock and horror as he recognized the power that flowed out of Tsukune like water. He went to throw the boy as far away as he could but before he could react; a black sphere of energy burst forth from the boy to envelope them both.

As everyone else looked on in awe at the power Tsukune displayed, the sphere of energy dissipated to reveal that both Tsukune and Alucard had disappeared. Shock went through everyone as they registered what had happened, Alucard was gone but so was Tsukune, it seemed that the boy had sacrificed his life to do away with the ancient vampire. All was still until Moka's mother, Akasha Bloodriver, regained her composure and ordered that all the wounded to be found and taken care of. The threat was gone, Akasha could tell that her daughter was somewhere close by and alive, but her friend, Akasha could not sense the boy that held a special place in her daughters heart anywhere, Moka would be crushed to hear of this.

Tsukune whole body hurt, he felt like he had been torn apart and put back together in the blink of an eye. He had his eyes screwed shut as he tried to block out the pain he felt, as he lay where he was he started to take a mental inventory; legs and arms? Check, fingers and toes? Check. He could feel that everything was where it should be and that nothing felt broken, the only thing that felt off as he lay there was the intense sound of ringing in his ears as if he had stood right next to the speakers of a heavy metal concert. A few moments passed and as the ringing in his ears dissipated he opened his eyes to take stock of his situation.

He was in what looked like a magnificent throne room, grander than anywhere he had been before including Moka's home. He started to stand and as he looked around he spied Alucard in his human form lying on the smoothly stone floor as well, all traces of his power as a vampire had disappeared leaving him looking human. His eyes stayed on Alucard as the shinso rose groggily, shaking his head side to side as if to rid it of a headache. Alucard's eyes caught sight of Tsukune and filled with hate and rage.

"YOU!" Alucard roared. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Alucard jumped up and started to charge Tsukune with the intent of killing the young vampire.

**_"Enough"_** The voice that Tsukune heard earlier ripped through the air, halting Alucard in his tracks. **_"It was I that brought you both here."_**

Both vampires turned to the voice, and what Tsukune saw was what seemed to be a man that was sitting on the throne, the power and confidence that emanated from him was staggering, easily dwarfing the power he had felt come from any of the three Hades Lords or even from Alucard himself. As Tsukune's eyes locked in on the man as he stood up revealing his impressive physique, he had the physical appearance like that of a vampire; the man stood easily six foot tall and had pale skin that was without mark, thick platinum blonde hair that reached just past his shoulders, a physique similar to that of an athlete who could do anything you could ask of him, a masculine chiseled face that seemed as if the gods themselves had a part in making it, unlike other vampires Tsukune had seen before the man had a full but well-trimmed beard that match his hair in color and his dress was that of a man of power from ancient Greece or Rome. But what caught Tsukune's eyes were the man's own, the sclera were as black as night around blood red irises and his pupils were four point stars. Those eyes were filled with a battalion of emotions, pain, rage and pride, mercy, power, forgiveness and sadness.

"Hello father." Spat Alucard, "What had it been? Ten-thousand years since we last talked?" The hate and disrespect in Alucard's voice was evident.

'Father?' Thought Tsukune, 'Is this man truly Alucard's father?' Tsukunes eyes widened at the prospect that there was someone even more powerful than Alucard.

**_"Hold your tongue you insolent boy." _**Growled the man **_"You have been brought here to be punished for your crimes against the natural order of the world, even though you are my son I cannot allow this to pass. Do you have anything to say before I carry out your punishment?"_**

"Just that I regret not killing more of those pathetic humans faster and not gaining enough power to end your miserable hide." Sneered the vampire.

**_"So be it, it is with great regret that I do this my son…" _**The man lifted his hand and pointed his palm toward Alucard **_"Requiescat in pace" _**he intoned.

A lance of pure dark energy burst forth from his palm and caught Alucard in his chest, the energy spread across his body as he howled in pain and rage.

"BURN IN HELL OLD MAN!" Alucard screeched out one last time as his body disintegrated under the onslaught of the dark energy.

**_"I'm already there…" _** The man whispered to himself as he stood there and watched his son disappear into nothingness. **_"Now for you young man, tell me what is your name."_** Tsukune recognized that this was not a question.

"Ts—Tsukune sir."

**_"Good, thank you for answering so quickly. Do you know why I brought you here Tsukune?"_**

"No sir." Tsukune said quickly.

**_"Follow me Tsukune, let us walk and I shall explain to you why I did what I did."_** He turned and started to walk out **_"I suggest you keep up, there are some things here that are quite touchy and there have been no guests here in a long, long time." _**Tsukune surprised himself as he ran to catch up to the man, he was intrigued to say the least.

They started walking down a long hallway adorned with works of art that each were a paragon of perfection. They walked for a good two minutes before the man spoke again.

**_"In the beginning there was nothing but Chaos, she was supremely powerful but incredibly lonely, to curb the feeling of being alone she made thirteen companions. The generations to come later would call them the Primordials, for it was from their power that the universe that you know was created from. _**

Tsukune listened with enthusiasm as the subject genially interested him, however this was not answering any questions but Tsukune refrained from saying anything as he felt that the man would not allow an interruption to go unpunished.

**_"Some of the Primordials created others in their image while others created new beings. Very few created had a hand in the creation of more than one race. _**

The man stopped to gaze upon a magnificent mural that depicted all that he had talked about and more that he hadn't.

**_"My name is Erebus young Tsukune, the Primordial of the very darkness itself and the first to be created by Chaos herself not as a lesser, but as an equal being. I created the race that once was known as the Serek-Tai or the Shadow Lords in your language. I am, was, the father of the creature that was known as Alucard, and he in turn fathered the entire race that you know now as vampires._**

Tsukune's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as the implications of what he had just heard registered in his mind. Here in front of him now was the second oldest being in the entire universe, a being that was old when time and space were still but young.

**_"The reason that I brought you here as well Tsukune, is that my time is near. My fellow comrades have disembodied and have once more taken their rightful places. The reason I have not yet is that I wished to leave my power, the power of a dead race, in the hands of one who is worthy. Not a person who would use that power for evil but one who will wield it with compassion and mercy, one who knows how it felt to be oppressed by those stronger then oneself but has still remained true to themselves. You see there is the champions of the other Primordials are going on a rampage and I do not know why, I also cannot get involved directly."_**

Tsukune's mind raced at the thought of where Erebus was going with this.

Erebus put a hand on Tsukune's shoulder as a warm smile graced his face. **_"The reason I brought you here is because I wish for you to wield my power on this side of existence. Because I know you, Tsukune, will aid in the protection of balance for the world and work towards a better future for all." _**

"I would be honored sir." Tsukune said humbly, a feeling that rejecting the offer would not be a wise idea.

As soon as he finished speaking Tsukune felt a wave of power flow into him from Erebus's hand, the Primordial still smiling as the power flowed, changing both their bodies. Tsukune's body changing to match what Erebus's body once was and Erebus's body changed till his body looked human.

"I did not give you all my power, that would have killed you, but I have given you enough to do what needs to be done." Erebus stated, his voice having lost all of its former power but it was still filled with pride, kindness, and warmth. "I also will not leave you yet so that I may train you in the wielding of your newfound powers.

Over the next few weeks Tsukune went through training that was so intense, so dangerous, that Tsukune seriously doubted he would survive it at all. Things went on in this fashion until the day that Erebus was no longer on this side of the veil, and Tsukune left the castle to return back to his own realm. Returning just in time to save Moka from her attackers and fall unconscious in her arms.

**End of Flashback**


	3. Acquisition

Chapter 3: Acquisition

Everyone was silent after what they had heard from Tsukune, all the girls were filled with concern for their beloved.

"Wow—that is amazing Tsukune. It's hard to believe that there is anything stronger than a shinso vampire though." Said Yukari slowly.

"Yeah and there are others like me out there as well, but from what I gathered very few of the other Primordials spent the time to create a champion. Besides me there are at least six others, other than that I know next to nothing about them."

"Well then I guess it's up to us to help our Tsukune out and find them." Yukari shouted happily.

As the others agreed with Yukari, Tsukune started to get out of the bed but stopped suddenly having just noticing something that he had not noticed before.

"I don't suppose that any of my old clothes were kept from when I disappeared, were they?" He asked quietly, his face beginning to blush furiously.

"I'm so sorry Tsukune, the headmaster had all of your stuff removed from your old room. We don't know where all of it is much less retrieve it." Ruby stated apologetically.

"And my room?" Tsukune asked with a hint of hopeful curiosity gracing his voice.

"Given to another student that had nowhere else to go." Ruby grimaced.

The other girls scowled at that. They had wanted to keep that room just as it was in memory of their beloved Tsukune and what he had done, but Mikogami had given the room to a transfer student who had arrived from America because the rest of the dorm was full.

"Damn it." Tsukune was downcast for a moment, then brightened up and smacked his forehead gently with the palm of his hand "I'm the biggest idiot in the world, Erebus would've had my hide for forgetting this.

The girls looked at Tsukune questioningly as Tsukune closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate for a moment. He opened his eyes again and the girls, with the exception of Moka, took an involuntary step back when they saw his eyes changed. The same eyes he had described to the girls, those eyes Moka saw as she witnessed Tsukune rescue her not to long ago. His eyes had changed to that of a Serek-Tai. Tsukune grinned happily as he snapped his fingers together, a minute amount of yoki energy emanated from him as the shadows around all of them seemed to come alive and stand at attention. The girls were speechless as the shadows started to swirl slowly toward Tsukune with exaggerated motions, the shadows were in no rush to reach their master. Finally they reached Tsukune and slowly made their way under the bed sheets that covered Tsukune's body and enshrouded him, he then removed himself from the bed completely and without embarrassment as the shadows themselves covered him.

Kurumu and Mizore were obviously about to speak but Tsukune gently stopped them with an open hand and they watched in amazement as the shadows settled about Tsukune, condensing themselves becoming what appeared to be an expensive well-made garments; black slacks with a dark crimson shirt and a black trench coat. The clothes fit Tsukune like a glove, and they made helped him look like the truly sexy man that the girls knew he was.

"That is amazing Tsukune." Stated Mizore as she started to feel his new clothes "They're so soft and supple."

"This is nothing," Tsukune said "after I rest some more I can show you were I was while I was gone if you all would like."

All the girls voiced their agreement except for Moka, even though she didn't say so she also was interested to see where Tsukune had been all this time, but she wanted something else even more right now. She left the room as quietly as she could, trying to avoid drawing attention to herself. But even as she left Tsukune's eyes locked on to her back as she left, no one else seemed to notice her leave though. Tsukune stayed a few more minutes talking with the others before he separated himself from them, he said that he needed a little alone time so that he could straighten his mind out.

After he left he managed to pick up Moka's scent, he followed it quietly to the roof. He needed to talk to Moka, he could tell that she needed to talk but a part of her would not let her say what she needed to say in front of the others. He managed to find her quickly on the roof of the currently empty academy, leaning on the rail that was on the edge of the roof as she looked over the forest that surrounded the school. He walked till he was next to her and he looked out over the forest as well, they said nothing for a few moments as the sun set and the shadows lengthened.

"Moka, I missed you." He spoke softly. "But I'm back now, so please, tell me what is wrong."

Moka turned her head from him as she almost whispered her reply "I thought you were dead." Tsukune could tell she was fighting back tears. She had become so much more emotional after the loss of her rosary, but her vampire pride fought against the waves of emotion that went through her. "I found that I could not live without you, and I was ready to die just in the hope of joining you. But then you showed up just in time to save me. I love you so much but I hate you for not sending some kind of message, for not doing something to let me know you were alive." Her pride was starting to lose its grip on her as silent tears started to crawl down her face.

"Moka" Tsukune said quietly. She turned to look at him and was caught off guard by what happened next.

In the blink of an eye Tsukune had his arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace and his lips found hers. He kissed her, letting all his emotions flow through that kiss; his love for her, his regret for what had happened, his joy at being by her side once more, and the longing he had felt when he was gone. He let all his emotions through that kiss and was overjoyed as Moka began to return it with passion, through her kiss he could tell that she felt much like he did during the time he was gone.

After what seemed like eternity they finally broke off their kiss for air, and before Moka could say anything Tsukune spoke up.

"I did what I did to protect you, all of you. You are all the most important things in my life and I could not live without any of you. When I was gone I tried to get a message to you any way I could, but at the time my powers were too weak. I was then told that before I could send a message I would first have to learn how to travel as a Shadow Lord does, and I didn't learn that until the last day that I spent with Erebus. But now I am back and I can make wright whatever is wrong." Tsukune's lip brushed hers once more, sending a shiver of desire up her spine.

Suddenly the door to the roof burst open and all of their friends burst through, worry and fear spread across their faces as they slammed the door shut and Mizore iced it over.

"What's going on?" Shouted Tsukune from across the roof as he let go of Moka.

"We've got company!" Shouted back as panicked Kurumu as she and the others raced across the roof toward Tsukune and Moka. Tsukune could spot a multitude of fresh bruises and cut on them all.

Tsukune was about to inquire further as his friends got close to him, but his attention was caught by something else, an intense monstrous aura emanated from behind the door as two thuds and the sound of cracking ice made its way toward them. There was one more thud on the door as it was blown off of its hinges and it sailed clear over everyone's heads.

The creature behind the door was a man whom Tsukune didn't recognize, as the man walked out he began to laugh evilly.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my lucky day! All of you bastards are together and the star of the show is here as well! Tsukune Aono, the man who defeated Alucard."

"Who the hell are you?" Shouted Tsukune.

"The name's Raastan, and I'm here to kill you." The man stated evilly.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Moka yelled out as she ran toward the man, her only intent was to kill him first. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She yelled out as she unleashed a brutal kick, the shockwave cutting a shallow trench in the rooftop.

Raastan only laughed again as he easily caught her leg mid-kick. "Did you think it would be that easy?" He thundered out, his body began to change form as Moka struggled to release her foot from his grasp. "I have enough strength to take on both you and your boyfriend he roared out as the transformation completed.

Tsukune's friends looked on in horror as they witnessed Raastan's true form, a twelve foot tall hunchback behemoth that had dark earth-brown skin, beady eyes, an underslung jaw, and crystalline protrusions that came out of its elbows, knees and back. The creature let out a hideous, bloodcurdling roar.

"It's a troll" Whispered a horrified Yukari.

Tsukune's mind raced to remember as he began to move to aid Moka. Trolls were S-class super monsters, equal to vampires when it came to the generation of fear, trolls had almost as much strength as a vampire but what truly made them feared was their near impregnable skin and unparalleled regeneration. Their weaknesses, if you could call them that, were their pride, arrogance, low intelligence, and the fact they needed little provocation to change into their true form without warning. He was snapped from his mental and physical racing as he watched with horror as the troll slammed Moka into the ground beneath its feet then threw her as if she was a ragdoll as he laughed horribly.

Tsukune easily caught Moka's flying body but was thrown back by the impact, he skidded on his ass until he came to a stop at the feet of the rest of his friends. A cursory glance at Moka showed that she was not injured but was barely unconscious. Tsukune was enraged, this creature had the gall to think it could come here and kill them! He was going to show this troll just how wrong it was. The troll started to charge them, its footsteps thundering across the evening air.

**_"SAKA UN TAROCK!" _**Tsukune roared out with power as the troll got closer.

The troll was just about to smash its prey when, all of a sudden, two giant crab-like pincers appeared from the shadows at its feet. They latched on to the trolls thick neck and one of his wrists, stopping him cold, a metallic clicking filled the air.

**_"Step out of the shadows my pet, step out and meet the one who has chosen to die on this glorious evening." _**Tsukune said, rage in his voice, the rest of the creature appeared from the shadows, the claws tore at the trolls flesh with ease as the angle of the claws changed as the body they were attached to came forth from the ground at the troll's feet. The creature was massive, standing an easy ten and a half foot tall, it had a crab-like build to it and stood on four thick legs, its carapace was a deep imperial purple in color and it had a second set of arms with three fingered hands, just a touch smaller than the upper set that held the pincers. The creature grabbed at both the trolls wrists with both of its own hands while the pincer on Raastan's throat stayed. The metallic clicking sped up a touch as the creature's crimson eyes locked on its prey.

"W-what the fuck is this thing!" The troll roared as it struggled against the creature, but the pincers and hands did not move even an inch.

**_"This is a Serek-Gurai, a shadow servant. It is a mindless, heartless, and soulless creature that only exists to serve the one who created it. Their own power is but an eighth of their masters. Consider yourself lucky, you are now part of a small group that gets to see one for the first time in almost eight thousand years." _**Tsukune stood up, holding Moka bridal style as he did so. He concentrated a moment and an elegant fainting couch arose from the shadows which he gently placed Moka upon.

The troll struggled still against the Serek-Gurai, trying to free itself from its grip but failing miserably against the strength of the creature.

**_"Release first seal." _**Intoned Tsukune. Yoki energy burst forth from Tsukune's body, hastening the fall of night and the shadows around them leapt toward Tsukune and coated his body up to his neck in a chitinous armor that was similar to that of his servant in appearance and color. His hair turned platinum blonde and his pupils turned retinas turned scarlet, the pupils turned into four point stars, and the sclera turned black. The markings on his arm shimmered a scarlet color, barely visible through the armor on his arms.

**_"You, my friend, have royally fucked up." _**Tsukune laughed **_"I was in a wonderful mood till now but thanks to you that is ruined." _**Tsukune got close to the troll as it struggled to release itself from the Serek-Gurai still. **_"And now I'm going to—" _**Tsukune stopped suddenly, his eyes locked onto the troll's, something was wrong.

**_"Release him, fall back and protect the girls." _**Tsukune said briskly. The Serek-Gurai did as it was told. As the troll and everyone else was trying to figure out what just happened, Tsukune knocked the trolls legs out from under it and managed to pin it to the ground almost instantly with conjured chains.

"What are you doing Tsukune?" Asked Mizore, worry evident in the snow maiden's voice.

Tsukune said nothing as he got a better look in the troll's eyes, they were glazed over, his thoughts were confirmed. **_"He has been charmed." _**Tsukune stated quietly. Kurumu gasped a little, trolls may not be one of the smartest creatures out there but their willpower and ability to break charms was legendary.

He concentrated for a moment and dark energies form in his palm, he then gently touched Raastan's forehead and dispelled the charm. As the glazed look left the trolls eyes, he calmed down until he was finally still. The troll once more locked eyes with Tsukune.

"Thank you friend." Raastan said quietly, reverting back to his human form.

**_"Who did this?" _**

"I don't know, whoever it was got me from behind, never saw their face. I didn't even get his smell. Next thing I know I'm hunting down you and your friends like you're sheep for a feast." Raastan said meekly.

**_"Watch your ba_**_ck next time. I_ might not be so lenient again." Tsukune said as he willed his first seal back into use. The armor disappeared as his hair and eyes returned to normal.

"Thank you again friend." The troll stated as he left "If you ever need my aid don't ever hesitate to let me know, it's the least I can do for the trouble I caused you." Raastan went through the broken door and disappeared.

Moka was once again fully conscious, her eyes locked on to Tsukune, she could have sworn that he was wearing what looked like beautifully wrought armor a moment ago but she could not be sure. She sat up and looked around, the troll was nowhere to be seen, Tsukune turned to look at all of his friends.

"We should retire, but instead of here I invite you all to my new place. I guarantee you all will love it, and I also believe that it will be a safer place than here." Tsukune said, a happy but tired adorned his face.

"Ooh, sounds fun!" Shouted Yukari joyfully "Let's go!"

"I'm in yahoo-hoo!" Agreed Kurumu

Mizore just locked herself onto Tsukune's arm "I'll go anywhere with you Tsukune." She stated softly."

Ruby just smiled softly as she shook her head side to side. Moka was intrigued, Tsukune had changed immensely since she had last saw him, he not only had grown stronger but he also had grown more confident in himself and his abilities. Her eyes locked with his.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She asked demurely "Let's see your new home Tsukune."

Tsukune lifted his free hand into the air and opened it, a vortex of dark energy already forming in his palm. The girls watched in anticipation as it started to expand and engulf them, a pleasant feeling enveloped them as it did so. The energies swirled around the group then dissipated, leaving nothing behind but their sent on the wind as they were transported to Tsukune's domain.

{-}{-}{-}

As the group disappeared from this realm, a figure watched over them from the air, his wings silently keeping him aloft in the cool evening air as his slim tail with its spade-like tip swished back and forth in anticipation. Those foolish people had never noticed him at all, their attention had been on that silly little troll he had enthralled to do his bidding. Too bad he couldn't get the information he wanted from that fight 'Oh well' he thought to himself 'this will just be that much more amusing'. He flew off to prepare for the next time he came across that Aono boy again. He could not wait to show off the power he had gained from Nyx, he could not wait at all.


	4. Succubus and the Shadow

_**A/N: Before I start this chapter, allow me to apologize for not getting this out sooner. I have had to deal with an unprecedented amount of work and became tied up. Also I would like to thank everyone who has taken a liking to this so far, it is an honor to have even at least one person like what I read. Finally I would like to alert you to a lemon scene that takes place in this chapter, it isn't very long or explicit but I still would like to give you a heads up about it, as for those who would not like to read it I have marked where it begins and ends so you can skip it if you wish to. Again I thank you all for reading and for any reviews you leave.**_

Chapter 4: Succubus and the Shadow

"Wow Tsukune!" Yukari exclaimed excitedly "This place is huge!" she and the others were ecstatic to see what now belonged to Tsukune. The castle they were in was massive; easily three times the size of Issa's castle.

"Wait 'till you see the grounds," Tsukune remarked "almost twenty square miles of undeveloped land, it's a pleasant mixture of woodland and open fields. There is also a cavern underneath the castle itself, and it has a cave system that can allow someone to move undetected to any part of the estate."

Moka's and Ruby's eyes went wide with that statement; they tried to mentally calculate how much power was used to make this place but the very thought of it was staggering.

"Who built this place?" Mizore asked quietly as she latched onto Tsukune's arm.

"Erebus did, he built it so that his children and grandchildren had a safe place to live, far from the troubles and concerns of the mortal world." Tsukune said easily, his next thought was to try to pry Mizore off his arm but he decided to let her stay where she was.

"Oh wow! What is this about?" Kurumu called out, she had left the throne room into a side hallway and been looking at a mass amount of art, a handful of it had been of a more erotic nature, when something had caught her eye. She was pointing at a huge mosaic, at the bottom of which were symbols and some of them matched the seals on Tsukune's arms.

As the rest of the group came over to inspect what she was pointing at, Tsukune realized what she was talking about. "That is a recording of the history of the Serek-Tai, it goes all the way until about a thousand years ago. At that point they just – disappeared." Tsukune trailed off momentarily as he said that "But that is a long story for another time." He was about to go on about some of the other art until he noticed the others starting fidget unconsciously from the dirt and grime covering their bodies from their encounter not an hour ago, Tsukune cursed himself mentally. Of course his friends needed to get all that grime off their bodies, they probably had not wanted to say anything yet but they definitely wanted to get all that dirt off of them.

"I'm so sorry, I've been inconsiderate, you all are covered in dirt and I have been showing you around when I should have been showing you the baths. I know how annoying it can be when one is covered in dirt and grime and who knows what else." Tsukune was furious with himself for not thinking of this sooner. Before they could respond, Tsukune quickly led his friends off to another part of the castle so as to remedy the problem.

After a moment Tsukune stopped and opened an ornate pair of doors, and what they saw inside was magnificent. There were multiple pools scattered throughout the room, some had an herbal scent coming from them and there were even a few that had ice floating in them. The walls covered in murals of beautiful nude creatures that were both male and female, some of which engaged in romantic or erotic behavior. There was not a trace of anything one would call pornographic in the depictions thankfully. The floor was not tile or wood as one would expect, but was what looked like a single piece of porous rock that was incredibly soft and easy on the skin.

"Tsukune," Ruby said breathily "this is exquisite."

"I've never seen anything like this bath." Moka quietly added.

"When this was all built, there were quests of all different races that came and went on a daily basis. This bath was built to accommodate all of them so that none would have to worry about not being clean." Tsukune then told them how to get to their rooms from the bath and how if they needed anything they only needed to think of it and it would be provided. "You would not believe the sheer amount of magic that was put into this bath alone, much less the rest of this place." He told his friends, and as he was about to continue he stopped suddenly as his eyes glassed over for a moment and his monstrous aura wavered minutely. After a moment he shook his head and blinked. "I'm sorry, I need to go take care of something." And without another word he left.

{-}{-}{-}{-}

"Well that was strange." Kurumu said in reference to Tsukune's behavior just before he left them at the baths. He had been telling them how to get to their rooms from the baths when his eyes had gone glassy and his yoki energy flared momentarily, then it went back to normal and he quickly left his friends with the excuse that he needed to take care of something immediately. Kurumu finally got the last bit of dirt out her hair. "Don't you think so?" She was not asking anyone in particular, but hoping one of the others would answer.

Ruby obliged her with an answer "Absolutely, but it is not our place question that right now." The elder witch was washing Yukari's back for her.

Moka spoke up as she soaked in an herbal bath "Agreed, but we will find out what happened soon. Tsukune is going to tell us what was wrong whether he wishes it or not." The silver haired vampiress was worried for Tsukune, but she was not going to let it show. She was about to continue until she noticed something that bothered her "Where's Mizore?"

Tsukune was meditating in his room with his eyes shut, as he was telling the girls where to find their rooms he had felt something stir inside him, something he had not felt since that first month in the castle. As he meditated his seals started to pulse, his energy flowed out of them and formed l image of something he knew too well, his dark half, a creature that represented all of his darkest desires and urges. When he first met it, it simply wished for chaos and the destruction of everything around him, but now it had a different intent.

**"What do you want?" **Tsukune's voice had changed, become more powerful and deeper with the energies that flowed from his body. His eyes locked on to a creature that was almost the mirror image of himself, but wilder, darker, and more evil.

**"What do you think you fucking idiot, you think you can parade those little tarts in front of me and not expect me to want to take a taste?" **The creature managed to pull off looking being bored and excited off at the same time **"Did you think that I would just sit back and play the quiet child while you get to play with them?" **Shivers ran up Tsukune's spine, he needed to get this—thing—back under control.

**"You will NOT have anything to do with them. Do you hear me?" **Tsukune could not let this thing get the better of him. He had been told that this thing, the other half, was what caused a civil war among those who had come before, wiping them all out, and now with Tsukune being what he was now it had resurfaced. He felt a familiar presence nearby, he needed to finish this quickly. **"Be gone, go back to the pits from which you came and never return."**

** "Oh Tsukune, you know I'm a part of you now. Don't worry, I won't touch them, yet. But I will eventually, and there is nothing you can do about it." **The specter dissipated with a low, menacing chuckle. It was right, it was a part of him, but as long as he kept control, Tsukune would not have to worry about it. He forced his will over the creature and made it submit under his control once more, he opened his eyes as he felt its presence disappear to catch the last remnants of its form dissipate. With any luck, it wasn't seen by who he could only guess was Mizore from her aura, but knowing her she probably saw and heard more then he would have liked her too. Tsukune got up carefully and quietly made his way to the door.

Mizore was in shock, she had left the others inconspicuously so that she could make sure Tsukune was alright, she was worried for him and in her haste all she had time to put on in place of her towel was a tank-top and her panties. When she got to his room, she stood outside silently and listened, she would not risk getting caught while peeking in on him—at least not yet.

What she heard and felt coming from Tsukune's room was disconcerting at best. Was that thing she heard conversing with her dear Tsukune really a part of him? It sounded almost evil in the way it talked and laughed, but Tsukune was doing his best to keep it under control. She started to leave, everything had gone silent in Tsukune's room and the presence she felt disappeared, but stopped when Tsukune's door opened suddenly and her eyes locked with his, she felt like she had frozen solid under his gaze.

"What can I do for you Mizore?" He questioned amiably, he sounded tired but was trying his best to hide it. Whatever he had just gone through had worn him out.

Mizore was quiet for a few moments "Just making sure you're okay Tsukune, I just don't want anything to be bothering you." Tsukune recognized the attempt to get him to open up for what it was.

"Everything is fine Mizore," Tsukune surprised her by pulling her into a loving embrace "there are just some things I have to be vigilant about now." He slowly released her and looked down the hall "The others are coming, and I think they're looking for you."

Sure enough after a few moments Mizore felt their friends coming to as they rounded the corner, all of them had apparently taken the time to get properly dressed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you snow skank!" Kurumu shouted out as she caught sight of Mizore with Tsukune.

Tsukune stepped in to defend Mizore "She was just making sure I was alright, she got worried apparently and was just checking up on me." He said it easily and happily, but something in his voice let it be known that that would be the end of the discussion. Tsukune was tired, and as thrilled as he was to be reunited with his dear friends, he suddenly felt the need to be alone. He had forgotten how tiresome their bickering could be. So after a quick dinner with the girls he managed to pull himself away from them and slinked off so that he could bath in peace and quiet.

{-}{-}{-}{-}

All was quiet in the castle after dinner and all the other girls had gone off to their own rooms, even Mizore was staying in her room much to the surprise of the others, but Kurumu was not. Not that she needed the others to know that. She was jealous of Moka and Mizore for getting some time alone with Tsukune, and she was after hers'. She had already checked his room and did not find him there, but she found him soaking in the baths, relaxing.

Kurumu was overjoyed as she quietly slipped of her clothing so that she could slip into the baths once more, not only could she have some alone time with her destined one but it was also in such a romantic and erotic place was just icing on the cake for her. She slipped into the water barely making a ripple as she did, Tsukune's eyes were shut as he relaxed, and Kurumu was able to get a good look at his bared chest. Her breath caught in her chest as she looked upon all of his scars, painful reminders of the past two years and all he had done in an effort to protect her and the others, there were some new ones that adorned his chest that still looked fresh. She finally made it to Tsukune without disturbing him from his rest, the warm water lapped at her buttocks and legs, Kurumu began to gently trace the scars on his chest with the tips of her fingers

"Oh Tsukune, you were always there for all of us." She said softly, almost whispering it.

Tsukune opened his eyes, and much to Kurumu's surprise, did not freak out at the sight of Kurumu in all of her nude splendor. His eyes travelled over her body, sending shivers up Kurumu's spine, until they locked on to her deep purple eyes. Kurumu started to feel as if she had done something wrong and started to leave Tsukune, mumbling something an apology, but stopped when she felt Tsukune's hand gently grab a hold of hers'.

"Don't go," Tsukune stated softly "please." He started to gently pull Kurumu towards himself.

**_The lemon scene begins here_**

Kurumu moaned softly as Tsukune sat her on his bared lap, and as he began laying soft kisses upon her neck and collar "Oh Tsukune…" She was in ecstasy, for so long she had chased Tsukune, had wanted him to reciprocate her feeling for him, and now she was getting all she had wanted. Her breathing hitched as she felt his rough hands gently move up and down her body, caressing every inch of her lovingly. Her moaning started to increase slowly when Tsukune's hands traced patters ever so gently on her hips and thighs and his kisses moved to her breasts, she was starting to burn with a carnal desire for him. Finally Kurumu's succubus nature kicked in and she returned all the attention that she was receiving, and began to kiss his neck and chest as her hands explored his sculpted body.

Tsukune was no longer the boy that she had known, but had grown into a handsome and beautiful man that any girl would love to hold the attentions of. Kurumu was overjoyed when she felt Tsukune's body respond positively to her attentions. She pulled off of him and sat on the edge of the pool.

"Please Tsukune," Kurumu almost begged as she spread her legs to revel herself to him "I need you now." She was soaked from Tsukune's administrations and was burning from the passion and desire that flowed through her.

Tsukune positioned himself at her entrance, only hesitating for a moment when she asked him to be gentle with her, and slowly he entered the succubus. Kurumu groaned with a mixture of pain and pleasure, causing Tsukune to halt so as to let her become accustomed to him.

"It's okay Tsukune—this is just my first time." She told him when she saw his worried face. Kurumu wrapped her slender arms and legs around him in an effort to assure him as he finished entering her, he tentatively began thrusting.

"You are everything I dreamed you would be Kurumu—" Tsukune groaned as he wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up. Kurumu silenced him with a passionate kiss, her tongue battled his momentarily for dominance until he conceded to her, her toes curled and her back arched as a wave of pleasure rolled through her causing her to climax, Tsukune climaxed as Kurumu clamped down on him with the force of her orgasm and filled her with his seed. Tsukune stopped for a moment so that both of them could recover before they continued on.

The night wore on as the two made love, climaxing together again and again. Eventually the two moved to Tsukune's room, and when the two were finally exhausted they collapsed in each other's arms and slept peacefully.

**_End of the lemon scene_**

{-}{-}{-}{-}

Early the next morning Tsukune woke up in a wonderful mood, he had had one of, if not the most, realistic wet dreams he had ever experienced. But his mood quickly turned into shock when he saw Kurumu sleeping peacefully in his bed, and the smells of love, lust, and sex permeated the air. Tsukune rested his head in his palm as he remembered last night in a rush. He had been relaxing in a pool and dozed off, awaking when he had felt Kurumu's fingers and heard her voice. His cheeks turned scarlet as he remembered what they had done together. He felt the blood drain from his cheeks, oh kami, he came inside of her, and not once but multiple times! Tsukune got up from the bed, careful not to wake Kurumu from her slumber. He needed to think, and he thought well when he was training now, he threw on a pair of pajama pants and left the room without a sound.

Meanwhile Moka was roaming the halls as quiet as a specter, something felt off this morning and she could not put her finger on what it was that had awoken her this early, but now that she was awake she had decided to walk around and enjoy the solitude of the castle. She stopped as she saw Tsukune come out of his room wearing nothing but pajama pants, he did not seem to notice her as he walked with intent towards a massive set of doors.

Moka was intrigued; she followed him as quietly as she could, as she wondered what Tsukune was up too. She waited for about a half minute after he went through the massive doors before she went through them, the doors swung open easily despite their massive size, inside was a staircase that spiraled down into the depths of the estate.

Moka walked for what seemed like forever until she finally reached the end of the staircase. At first she saw nothing, but as a few seconds passed her eyes adjusted to the shadows. She was in awe at the complex equipment that she saw, and in front of it all she saw Tsukune on his knees as if he was waiting for something. As Moka walked into the room the equipment started up and Tsukune's body started to hum with power, Moka stopped where she was when Tsukune stood up and opened his palms, twin vortex's of energy were swirling in his hands.

"Release first seal, engage first form." Tsukune said quietly, Moka had to strain to pick it up over the sounds of the machinery whirring, clanking, and groaning. She shivered slightly as Tsukune's power washed over her, the feel of it was new but at the same time it was comforting and familiar. Moka smiled as she looked upon Tsukune, he had changed so much in the time he had spent away from them, but deep down he was still the same person. The only thing that bothered her now was that she could not smell him, his scent had become non-existent, but she dismissed any notions she might have had at that as she watched the man she loved start to change.

The vortex's of power expanded and shot over Tsukune's arms and coated his body in a form fitting jacket with a beaked hood, and in his hands a pair of weapons started to form, two curved sabers' with viscous serrations along the blades' edge. He held the swords backwards as one might hold a pair of proper fighting knives, their tips came over his shoulders a touch and the backs of the blades rested against his shoulders. Moka gasped slightly, the very air coming off of the man in front of her was erratic and chaotic, she was sure in the knowledge that whatever Tsukune was about to do she was going to get a show.

A slight noise from behind her jerked her attention away from Tsukune, she glanced behind her to see Ruby, Yukari, and a little further up the staircase was Mizore. Yukari was about to say something when Moka silenced her with a finger to her own lips then pointed at Tsukune; they all turned their attention towards him as he started to move.

Tsukune was in a trance, his mind focused on what he needed to do for this training session and cut out everything else, he needed to focus; this gauntlet would kill him if he lost his focus for even a moment. He shifted his weight side to side slowly and purposefully, like a cobra hypnotizing its' prey, as he readied himself.

Then he broke forward in a flat out run, entering the gauntlet, and immediately dropping to his knees and bending backwards as he slid forward—the first set of blades inside the gauntlet swinging mere centimeters from his face, blades that were honed to such perfection that they could have cut through him like a knife through warm butter. He continued on with his exercise.

Unbeknownst to him, his friends watched on in fascination. They were becoming truly amazed by what his body was capable of now as they watched him slide, flip, and spin through the course with a multitude of weaponry attempting to take a sizeable piece of him, some of it coming dangerously close to his body. He deftly caught several projectiles that flew out of a collection of pipes at him with the serrations on the sabre's he had created and redirected them, sending them flying into another target; the majority of the projectiles stuck the target near the center which caused a chain reaction that revealed the exit of the course. As she watched Tsukune, Moka began to sense that something was wrong, something had agitated him greatly, she could tell from the way he moved and threw himself through the course almost as if he wanted to get hurt.

Tsukune slid out of the course, the tips of his blades dragging along the ground causing sparks to fly behind him. As he stopped Tsukune looked up in surprise at his friends who were watching in amazement. He stood up as Yukari ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"That was amazing Tsukune!" She cried out as Tsukune let his swords dissipate. Ruby and Mizore also came up too him and started fawning over him. Moka was about to follow suit, as Tsukune had just shown of abilities that any vampire would have been proud to have, but something stopped her.

Moka smelled Kurumu coming down the stairs, Moka Turned around and saw Kurumu make it down the final steps, walking as if she was sore, and a guilty look upon her face as she looked at Tsukune. Then the other smells hit her like a proverbial ton of bricks, the smells of lust, sex, and guilt. Moka's eyes widened as she realized what the succubus had done.


	5. Revalation

Chapter 5: Revalation

Time seemed to slow down momentarily for Tsukune, he sensed Kurumu coming down the stairs as Moka smelled her, he felt the rage build up in Moka as she recognized those smells for what they were and come to the only logical conclusion.

Moka leapt at Kurumu with the intent to kill her where she stood, and Tsukune reacted immediately to Moka's attack.

**_"Seraph!" _**He canted just as Moka leg made contact with—nothing. Kurumu disappeared from Moka's sight as a ball of energy absorbed her and relocated her safely away from the enraged vampire, depositing the startled succubus near the gauntlet that Tsukune had just come out of as Tsukune extricated himself from the grasp of his friends, mentally preparing himself for what he knew was going to happen.

"What is going on Tsukune?" Chirped Yukari quizzically.

"Kurumu slept with him!" Moka all but cried it out before Tsukune had a chance to say anything "That blue haired harlot slept with him!"

Silence enveloped the group as what Moka said sank in, "Is—is that true Tsukune?" Mizore was trying to keep her composure as she asked, Yukari and Ruby kept silent.

**_"Yes—it is." _**Tsukune had never lied, and would never lie, to his friends. Especially about something they all deemed so important, and had all but consumed them during their time together.

"How could you?" Moka felt her despair threaten to overwhelm her, Tsukune was the only man in the world who could make her happy, and she knew the others felt the same way. But he had apparently chosen Kurumu over the rest of them.

**_"I can say nothing about what has happened without it sounding like an excuse." _**Tsukune was full of morose, he had wanted to talk about this with Kurumu but apparently that was no longer an option.

Moka was devastated "You traitorous bastard, if that bitch is what you really want then—" Moka couldn't finish as the sound of a hand smacking against her face cracked throughout the room, startling everyone.

Everyone had forgotten about Kurumu momentarily thanks to Moka, so she had managed to make her way back to Moka without being noticed, and had slapped her hard enough to leave a hand print shaped bruise on the vampire's cheek.

Moka caught the wrist of the offending hand and started to squeeze, the bones in Kurumu's wrist started to pop under the strain, "What in hell do you think you're do— " She stopped once more when she saw the look on the succubus's face.

"Are you really that arrogant to not consider what Tsukune is feeling right now?" Kurumu said quietly "Did you stop for a moment to realize that it hurts him to even consider hurting any of us?" The truth of what she said struck Moka like another slap to her face "I came on to Tsukune in the baths, and he finally responded. What would you have done in my situation, deny the very intimacy with the man we have loved for almost two and a half years?"

Kurumu pulled away from Moka, "We've put him into a one hell of decision, forcing him to choose one us and to hurt the others." She walked slowly to Tsukune, who just stood where he was unsure of what to do as Kurumu locked gazes with him "After last night Tsukune, I realized that we all have been unfair to you. We have been putting too much pressure on you to choose. So I'm not going to make you choose, because I am going to be with you no matter what the others do, even if I have to share you with them." A small smile graced her face "After all, what else have we been doing but sharing you for the past two years. I don't mind continuing to share you as long as I get to be with you."

The shock from everyone was palpable at what the succubus had said. Kurumu was easily the most possessive and combative when it came to Tsukune, so when she said she was willing to share him came as a surprise to the rest of the group.

"Now, I'm going back to my room. I'm tired and we have to go back to the academy tomorrow, so I'm going to rest up, and I suggest the rest of you do the same." Kurumu left without another word, letting the other girls contemplate what she said with a touch of shame.

It was Mizore who spoke first "Big boobs is right, we have been unfair to Tsukune. Besides that you all have become like sisters to me, and I don't want to lose any of you." Mizore wrapped herself around Tsukune's left arm.

Moka was stunned she truly had not considered what Tsukune might have been feeling, and she despised herself for that. "Tsukune—" She turned to him and slowly made her way to him "I'm sorry for what I've done to you, and all I've put you through." She gently placed her forehead on his shoulder "Can you ever forgive me?"

The battle garments faded from Tsukune's body, revealing his pajama pants and his bare, sculpted chest. "There is nothing to forgive—" He cupped her chin in his fingers and lifted her eye's to his "you did what you thought you had too, and that is nothing to apologize for." Tsukune let go of Moka's chin "Now, how about I whip you girls up something to eat?"

"You learned to cook?" Questioned Yukari.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Stated Tsukune proudly.

"Oooh, sounds delicious." Sighed Ruby, she could not wait to sample Tsukune's cooking—or him for that matter.

"Let's go then." Mizore said.

{-}{-}{-}{-}

Kurumu was relaxing in her room, going over what had just happened in her head. She still could not believe what she had said to everyone one, but she had, and the more she thought about it the more she realized it to be true. She did not care if she had to share him, she just wanted to be an intimate part of Tsukune's life.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a sharp rap against her door.

"Come in." She called out, Moka walked in quietly "Moka, wha— "

Moka cut her off "I apologize for earlier Kurumu, what you said was true. And I should not have acted the way I did when you came down. I realized I was enraged at the situation, but I have come to accept it"

"It's fine Moka, I would have probably tried the same." Admitted Kurumu.

"Thank you for understanding Kurumu," Moka stated "Also Tsukune has made up a delightful breakfast for all of us, he may not say it but he would appreciate it if you came to enjoy it with us."

"Ok then, I'll be down in a moment." Kurumu got up and started too stretched.

Moka hesitated by the door a moment as if considering to ask something "So—how was he?" The vampire's face flushed as she said that and her scarlet eyes dropped to the floor.

Kurumu was surprised by the question and did not need to ask what Moka was talking about about, she put her hand on Moka's shoulder "He's kind and gentle, he doesn't push, and he sent sensations throughout my body that I've only heard about up until now." She started to feel a warmth build inside her as she remembered the previous night.

Moka fought back her embarrassment, she had to compose herself. Even with all that has happened she still had her pride as a vampire and needed to exercise it.

Kurumu walked out of the door "Come on, let's go. They'll be waiting for us."

{-}{-}{-}{-}

"Wow, that was amazing Tsukune!" Cried Yukari happily.

Tsukune had treated them to an exquisite breakfast, consisting of various foods from around the world. French styled pastries, bowls of fresh fruit, juices that had been squeezed not minutes ago, and a delicious concoction that Tsukune said was called Eggs Benedict. This was just to name a few of the things he laid out for his friends.

"Thank you Yukari," Tsukune was overjoyed that his friends had enjoyed the meal he had made for them "I'm glad you liked it."

Tsukune leaned back into his chair and thought about his time learning to cook. Erebus did not understand why Tsukune had wanted to learn such a thing, as his power would keep him sated, but had obliged Tsukune by getting what the young man had required to learn.

"Um, Tsukune—" Moka came up to Tsukune, she seemed nervous to him "Can I – can I—" Tsukune realized what it was that Moka was trying to ask, after all it was something that had happened daily up until recently.

Tsukune didn't say a word to the vampire, but he gently nodded and tilted his head to one side to allow Moka to get at what she desired. Sure enough he did not have to wait long for Moka to sink her fangs into his neck and start to drink. He moaned slightly at the almost forgotten sensation

Moka was in a trance like state as she drank deeply on Tsukune's blood, its taste was just as before when he saved her life after she had given up all hope. It was tangy and robust, sweet and bitter, with soft undertones that tingled the tongue and loud flavors that demanded the attention. It was a cornucopia of flavors that entranced and enticed her. Yet even still, she could taste Tsukune under all the amazing tastes of his blood, and that gave her reassurance as the one she loved was still with her.

The other girls looked on with exasperation written all over their faces. They had thought that maybe Moka would leave Tsukune's blood alone, but as it turned out his blood was still irresistible to the vampiress.

It was Ruby who stepped in to stop Moka from draining Tsukune dry after several moments, Tsukune would never stop Moka himself and someone had to stop her before she drained him dry "Moka, I think that's enough."

Moka pulled back from Tsukune's neck, a look of pure ecstasy was gracing her face as a single bead of Tsukune's blood lazily crawled down from a corner of her mouth.

Moka panted cutely as she gulped down the air after her feeding session.

"Tsukune – you've become even tastier – than you were before." Moka moaned slightly.

Tsukune placed his hand gently over the spot where Moka had been drinking, it was a touch tender but he did not care. Truth be told, he had missed being fed upon by the vampiress.

"Thank you Moka, I think." Tsukune stated, his head was starting to spin. True to form, the silver haired vampire had been so engrossed in her feeding after such a long time that she did not keep a check on her feeding.

Tsukune stood up to do something but was hit by a wave of light-headedness, causing him to sway side to side. He had to grab his chair to keep himself upright as his mind went numb and his vision blanked out.

Kurumu and Mizore were the first to notice that something was wrong with Tsukune "Tsukune – are you all right?" Questioned a worried Kurumu. She got up and went to one side of him as Mizore took his other side.

The eyes other three girls locked on to Tsukune as well.

"I'm – I'm fine. Moka took a bit much but – but I'll be fine after I rest." Tsukune shuddered as knees buckled and he fell to the tile floor.

All the girls rushed to his side, and Moka was pushed away from him. The others were understandably upset with her, and Moka chose not to argue with the other girls right now.

"Get – get me to my room." Tsukune was stuttering "I – I just need to rest, and I'll be fine." Ruby and Yukari were about to argue with him about how at least one of them needed to stay with him to make sure he would be all right, but they caught a look in his eyes that cut them short.

It was a look that would tolerate no argument or discussion, a look they had never seen in Tsukune's eyes before.

All the girls helped to get him to his room, Moka was even allowed by the others to help them. There was something about Tsukune that ensured they knew that time was a factor.

{-}{-}{-}{-}

"Geez Moka, not even four days back and you try to drain Tsukune dry." Mizore was frosty to the vampire.

The group had may their way to what lookd like a lavishsly constructed lounge after they had left Tsukune in his room.

"I won't apologize for what I've done, but I will say that there is something about his blood now that just sucks me in and makes me forget what is going on around me." Moka remembered the euphoria she felt as she drank Tsukune's blood.

"I think I might be able to explain that." Everyone's attention immediately turned to Ruby. "I found a book last night before I went to sleep last night." Ruby sat in a heavily stuffed chair that seemed to draw her into itself. "That book made for some interesting, and at some points disturbing, reading material. You might want to sit down for this."

Ruby waited for her friends to all find a seat before she started up again "You see the Serek-Tai, what Tsukune is now, are highly emotional creatures. So highly emotional that their emotions can be told accurately through their blood, each flavor and sensation in their blood is a different emotion. This can even get to the point where even non-vampires can accurately tell what their emotions are from the blood."

"That's incredible Ruby!" Breathed Yukari "To think they're that powerful."

"That's not it Yukari, their emotions are so powerful that they actually become a personified creature that the Serek-Tai can interact with, even other species can interact with them to a limit."

Mizore started at what Ruby said, could it be that is what she had heard talking to Tsukune?

No one had noticed Mizore's reaction at what Ruby had said, their attention was focused on the elder witch.

"What's more," Ruby continued "It was physically impossible to stay loyal to a single partner. The Serek-Tai were infamous for keeping harems of creatures they loved from several different races, much like a succubus does when in the search for their destined one." She paused for a moment "What's more is that they will do anything for the ones they love, and should a single one of them be harmed even a little bit – they would utterly destroy whatever had caused that harm, and destroy anything related to it." Ruby trailed off for a moment "Their attachment is so great to what they love, that a civil war was caused by it. A mate of one of the more powerful Serek-Tai was wounded in a friendly sparring match with the mate of another, and as a consequence he fell into a rage over her injury. A rage so profound and volatile that it caused a civil war between all Serek-Tai that nearly destroyed the world, it only stopped when they finally killed themselves off."

The silence in the room was deafening.

All the girls were shaken by this revelation, how much had their Tsukune really changed?

{-}{-}{-}{-}

"Ah, it feels good to be back!" Tsukune stretched in the warming rays of the morning sun "I just wish that I could get my old room back."

Mikogami had allowed Tsukune to come back into the academy to finish off the school year. However he had not been able to give back Tsukune his old room as it had been given to a transfer student near the beginning of the year, the boys' dorm had been packed and it was the last room available. Thankfully Mikogami had given Tsukune allowance to continue living in his new domain, stating however that his friends could not room with him as well, 'For proprieties sake.', Tsukune did not argue with the headmaster's decision as he was happy to even be allowed to continue attending the academy with his friends.

Moka and Mizore were holding his arms as they walked towards the school, Yukari and Kurumu had been in the fight to see who could walk right next to him but had gotten into another fight over breast sizes and had fallen behind. It was just as he remembered it.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kurumu and Yukari had noticed that they were being left behind and deftly caught up.

"So Tsukune what are you most excited about? What can't you wait to do first now that you're back?" Moka asked Tsukune as she kept a firm grip on him, determined not to lose him to one of the others.

Tsukune sighed "You know what I really missed? I missed enjoying lunch with you all in the cafeteria, strange isn't it?" He chuckled to himself only to stop and start to look around questioningly.

"What's wrong Tsukune?" Yukari asked when she saw his questioning gaze.

A hint of worry graced Tsukune's voice "Where's Kokoa?"

Moka frowned "She has become enamored with the exchange student that came here from America."

"Moka doesn't like him at all." Yukari chimed in.

"It's not that I don't like him," Moka stated "it's that she started fawning over him the moment he showed up, and that's not like her at all."

Tsukune frowned a little when he heard that. That was definitely not Kokoa, who would only fawn over Moka as she considered almost all others unworthy of her of course, said person held the attentions of her older sister, at which point if Kokoa would ensure that person's life was a veritable hell if she deemed them unworthy of Moka's attention Tsukune remembered painfully.

"Would you like me to check him out Moka?" Tsukune asked, he may not have had some of the best experiances with Kokoa but she was still Moka's younger sister, and Tsukune cared for her as one would care for a bratty younger sibling. You love them and you protect them, but you still want to kick their ass to the far side of the planet.

Moka sighed "No Tsukune, it's fine, Kokoa can do as she pleases. She can take care of herself, but I still worry."

Tsukune stopped moving "I think I have an idea Moka, to help put you at ease." He extricated himself from Moka's and Mizore's grips "You all might want to take a step back."

The girls did as he asked of them, they wondered at what Tsukune might do but had become wary of the power he now wielded. They were sure he had shown only a portion of what he was now capable of and were eager and hesitant to see what else he could do.

Tsukune started to convulse and gag as if he were about to throw up, the girls stomachs started to turn as he continued, the convulsing became worse and he made retching sounds.

This continued on for about a good minute until it all stopped as a black substance came splashing from his mouth onto the ground. Yukari put her hand over her mouth as she attempted to keep her breakfast down, the entire process was getting to her and the others but the others were managing better than her. Not by much though.

The final bits of the substance left Tsukune's mouth, he straigtened up and wiped his mouth off "Kami, I hate the aftertaste of that."

Tsukune – what are you doing?" Mizore nearly gagged as she spoke, there was no smell but the entire thing was disgusting.

Tsukune nodded toward the black substance as it pooled "Watch."

They all turned their attention back to the substance, their eyes widened in shock as the substance shifted and bubble, taking a new form. Dark purples and reds appeared in the black substance as it started taking the shape of something they had seen only once before.

"A Serek-Gurai…" Whispered Moka as she eyed the pearlescent shell of the creature as it shifted between black, red, and purple colorations until it finally settled on a steady mix of red and black.

"Why is it so small?" Chirped Yukari quizicly, her earlier disgust forgotten as she eyed the creature.

Surprisingly, for the sheer amount of the substance that had vacated Tsukune's body, the shadow servant was only about the size of his fist.

"I can't make these things at their full size or strength, the power loss of that could kill me." Tsukune explained "But I can do this, make them small and weak, I can let them drain off my strength slowly and gradually." He picked up the little creature "They grow over a couple weeks to their full size and strength. Of course I'm not at full strength during that time, but as long as I only make one or two at a time it won't be bad."

"I didn't think I'd say this about one of those things, but they can be cute." Kurumu was closely inspecting the tiny servant, admiring its coloration.

"You're right…" Muttered Mizore.

Moka stepped in again "How will this put me at ease exactly?" She asked.

Tsukune whispered something to the diminutive Serek-Gurai, Moka heard what he said but could not make heads nor tails of what Tsukune said.

The creature chittered and waved its claws and hands side to side when Tsukune finished, showing its understanding of what was required of it.

"Moka, what this little thing has been tasked with is to keep an eye on Kokoa. If she gets into true trouble that she cannot get out of herself, this little fellow will find us and bring us to her aid." He set the crustacean-like creature on the ground "Now little one, keep to the shadows, and keep your eyes open."

The creature crawled off of Tsukune's hand and made its way to the nearest shadow surprisingly quick for something of its size, and when it entered the shadows it vanished.

"Where did it go!?" Yukari yelped.

"It's off to find Kokoa now, and carry out its mission. All the while gaining more power as it watches and waits." Tsukune straightened up and stretched, his back popping as he did so.

Moka was overjoyed, Tsukune was right, as long as that little thing kept an eye on her sister Moka truly could relax now. "Thank you so much Tsukune!" Moka tackled Tsukune in a loving embrace.

{-}{-}{-}{-}

Over the next few days Tsukune got readjusted to school life, though life was hardly the same any more.

The war with Alucard had become famous among the students, word of how Tsukune deafeted the ancient vampire served as motivation to push the students to become even greater and to strive for more power. Even with that fame to back him up he had been challenged several time by students who wished to prove how strong they were, all of which Tsukune managed to end quickly with little to no injury to the person who had challenged him. Tsukune even got the opportunity to meet the student who had gained Kokoa's affections, an American by the name of Jack.

When Tsukune first met Jack it was – disconcerting. Jack was what one would call a pretty-boy, he had shoulder length brown hair and a well-toned body, throw in his sky blue eyes and a smile that could make even the coldest of hearts warm up it was no wonder he was gaining the affections and adoration of almost the entire female populace of the academy. Tsukune subtly made sure that no one had been charmed by Jack as he was still wary of people like that after Kokoa's servant, Nazo Koumori, had charmed the entirety of the female body of the academy. Fortunately, Tsukune had found no evidence of anyone being charmed so he dropped the matter.

{-}{-}{-}{-}

"Tsukune, if you could oblige me. I would like your assistance with something." Jack caught Tsukune's arm, over the past few days Jack had been integrated into the group by Kokoa.

"Sure Jack." It was the end of the day and Tsukune had no other plans today.

Jack smiled "Thanks Tsukune, when you're finished here meet me behind the boys' dorm." As he turned away from Tsukune and went to leave, Tsukune could have sworn he saw something cross Jack's face, a look that he had seen before.

A look that he saw Gin wear before he tried to discredit Tsukune to separate his friends from him.

Tsukune shook off that feeling thinking he was just seeing things, after all he had already checked out Jack and besides that he could not find out what kind of ayashi Jack was he had come up clean. But still it wouldn't hurt to be careful.

Tsukune escorted his friends back to the girls' dorm, he was careful about their safety as he could not imagine what he would do if one of them got hurt. After he had ensured they were safe in their rooms Tsukune made his way to the back of the boys' dorm to see what Jack needed. He saw Jack leaning against the wall.

"Hey Jack! What do you need help with?" Tsukune tread closer to Jack.

"Hey Tsukune. You see, I have a cousin who came into the academy today," Jack explained "and he would like to put on a show for everyone here." Jack pushed himself away from the wall and straightened up. "We could really use your help to pull it off, and we would appreciate it if you could help out."

Tsukune relaxed "Sure Jack, what do you need?"

Jack gripped Tsukune's shoulder "We need you to be out of the way."

Shock gripped Tsukune as a familiar sound pierced through the woods as he felt the strength leave his body "S – siren, you b – bastard." Tsukune fell to his knees

Jack laughed out "Not me you idiot," he pushed Tsukune over onto the ground using a single finger. "but my cousin is, and with you out of the way we can finally act on our plan."

Tsukune convulsed monetarily as he tried to fight the siren's song, but this siren was strong, stronger than it should have been. He went still as unconsciousness took him.

Jack nudged Tsukune with his foot "Good, he's out." The siren's song ended as Jack removed a pair of earplugs that he had been using, and a figure stepped out of the forest. A teen that shared a family resemblance with Jack. "Now we can take over this pathetic school in the earnest." He started to pick up Tsukune "I've got to say, this one was persistent in trying to find out what I was hiding Desmond. But now we won't have to worry about him, you've got the seals right?"

Jack's cousin, Desmond, just nodded.

"Good, let's get this done then. I don't want him to have even a touch of his power when he wakes up."

Jack and Desmond carried Tsukune back to the academy under the cover of dark, they had to prepare for the ultimate show.


	6. Darkness Revealed

**A/N: Hello everyone, I would like to first apologize for taking a while to get this out. This chapter just wasn't coming out how I wanted it to, but I finally got it I hope. Also I would like to apologize to those who lost interest due to the lemon scene two chapters ago, but I will not get rid of future lemons just to appease these people (but they will be few in number). I warned you it was coming and I placed a notice before and after it so you could skip should you choose. Now that that has been said, I once again hope that you truly enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.**

Chapter 6: Darkness Revelead

"I wonder where Tsukune is, it's not like him to be late." Moka was growing agitated.

Tsukune was now several minutes late to meet the rest of the group at their usual meeting spot, it was almost time for classes to start and he was still not to be seen. Ruby was also absent, but that was because she had duties to attend to at the moment across the campus.

"I'm sure he's fine Moka, he can take care of himself. Tsukune's a lot stronger than he used to be." Yukari tried to reassure Moka, but she also was worried about Tsukune.

"Hey everyone! What's going on?" Jack sauntered up to the girls, a questioning expression plastered over his face.

"Tsukune hasn't shown up yet, we're starting to get worried for him." Kurumu chimed in, she crossed he arms under her ample bosom. She was filled with worry for her destined one.

"Oh," Understanding spread across Jack's face "don't worry, I know where he is."

There was a chorus of voices as Jack was questioned by the girls.

"Calm down, calm down!" Jack said as he raised his hands in surrender "Tsukune is with my cousin who arrived yesterday, my cousin needed help to set up a show that he wanted to put on and Tsukune was the first one to come to mind."

Relief washed over the girls as they learned that Tsukune was safe.

Mizore was the next to talk "So where is Tsukune now?" Doubt filled her eyes.

"He and my cousin should be finishing up as we speak now." Jack said soothingly "The show is going to be around lunchtime if you girls want to be there. I know that Tsukune would like you all to be there, he seemed to be really excited by what was going to happen."

"It sounds great!" Cried out Yukari as she jumped into the air "I can't wait!"

"Excellent!" Jack said as he clapped his hands together "I'll see you girls soon then." Jack made his way back to the academy.

After Jack got a fair distance, Moka turned to Mizore "What's wrong Mizore?" The vampire asked the yuki-onna "You seem off."

"His eyes –" Started Mizore "there was something wrong with them, I think there is something he's not telling us. I think he's planning something." She shook her head "But it could have been my imagination."

Moka was no longer at ease, those eyes sounded like the ones Gin had when he tried to take Moka and the others from Tsukune. She started to worry again.

{-}{-}{-}{-}

Several hours had passed since classes had started, and the news that there was going to be a show had circulated. The academy was abuzz with anticipation, it was not often that there was something like this. It had also gotten around that the cousin to the American student was doing the show. This promised to be something that was sure to be memorable.

Everyone had gathered in the auditorium and waited for the show to start, the dull roar of conversation filled the room.

"Geez, when is this going to start?" Kurumu whined.

"Soon Kurumu." Assured Moka as she scanned the room for Tsukune, she could not sense him or see him and she was becoming increasingly nervous.

"Ladies and gentlemen," A voice that was sweet like honey and slick like oil boomed throughout the auditorium bringing all conversations to a halt. "music is a true expression of oneself. My name is Desmond and I have lived my life dedicated to music, and I am honored that so many came today to listen to me sing." The voice trailed off as a mist came off the stage to cover the floor, the haunting sound of chimes filled the air followed shortly by the sounds of string instruments accompanied it.

A few of the students started to leave the auditorium in disgust, then an electric guitar ripped through the air with its song as a lightshow illuminated the stage.

"Nightmare!"  
"(Now your nightmare comes to life)"

"Dragged ya down below"  
"Down to the devil's show"  
"To be his guest forever"  
" (Peace of mind is less than never)"  
"Hate to twist your mind"  
"But God ain't on your side"  
"And old acquaintance severed"  
" (Burn the world your last endeavor)"

The students in the crowd started moving as one being, becoming enchanted by the voice of Desmond, their minds turning blank.

"Flesh is burning"  
"You can smell it in the air"  
"Cause men like you have"  
"Such an easy soul to steal (steal)"  
"So stand in line while"  
"They ink numbers in your head"  
"You're now a slave"  
"Until the end of time here"  
"Nothing stops the madness, "  
"Turning, haunting, yearning"  
"Pull the trigger"

"Oh god – he's – he's a siren." Panted Moka, she was struggling to resist the lure of the music. She managed a glance at her friends, they were having similar problems.

"You should have known"  
"The price of evil"  
"And it hurts to know"  
"That you belong here, yeah"  
"Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare"

" (While your nightmare comes to life)"

"Can't wake up in sweat"  
"'Cause it ain't over yet"  
"Still dancing with your demons"  
" (Victim of your own creation)"  
"Beyond the will to fight"  
"Where all that's wrong is right"  
"Where hate don't need a reason"  
" (Loathing self-assassination)"

"You've been lied to"  
"Just to rape you of your sight"  
"And now they have the nerve"  
"To tell you how to feel (feel)"  
"So sedated as they"  
"Medicate your brain"  
"And while you slowly"  
"Go insane they tell ya"  
""Given with the best intentions"  
"Help you with your complications"

"You should have known"  
"The price of evil"  
"And it hurts to know"  
"That you belong here, yeah"  
"No one to call"  
"Everybody to fear"  
"Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah"  
"Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare"

Desmond laughed maniacly as one of the roving lights alighted onto Tsukune, bound and tied to a stone disk that had archaic runes chisled into its surface. Tsukune was stripped of his shirt and his flesh was sliced open in multiple places. His head was hanging down and the only indication that he was still alive was the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"Tsukune!" Cried out Moka "We need to help him!" With the one they loved as much as life itself in danger, the girls managed to fight off the siren's enchantment.

She and the others pushed through the crowd, not hesitating to use force to clear a path so that they could get to Tsukune faster.

"Fight (fight)"  
"Not to fail (fail)"  
"Not to fall (fall)"  
"Or you'll end up like the others"  
"Die (die)"  
"Die again (die)"  
"Drenched in sin (sin)"  
"With no respect for another"

"Oh"

"Down (down) "  
"Feel the fire (fire) "  
"Feel the hate (hate) "  
"Your pain is what we desire"  
"Lost (lost) "  
"Hit the wall (wall) "  
"Watch you crawl (crawl) "  
"Such a replaceable liar"

Moka was the first to make it to the stage, she ran to Tsukune to save him, protect him. She was so intent on Tsukune she didn't notice the kick that sent her flying halfway across the stage.

"And I know you hear their voices"  
"Calling from above"  
"And I know they may seem real"  
"These signals of love"  
"But our life's made up of choices"  
"Some without appeal"  
"They took for granted your soul"  
"And it's ours now to steal"

"Moka, Moka, Moka, did you think it would be that easy?" shouted out a familiar voice.

" (As your nightmare comes to life) "

"Jack you bastard! How could you do this?!" Roared Moka, rage filled her completely.

"Easily, this was my plan from the start, though when your little boyfriend showed up I thought things had become more difficult. At least I thought that because of how easily he got rid of that troll I sent your way. But this time he didn't have a chance to summon his little pet, and now he is chained to a seal that will keep him sealed permanently.

"You should have known"  
"The price of evil"  
"And it hurts to know"  
"That you belong here, yeah"  
"No one to call"  
"Everybody to fear"  
"Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah"  
"Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare"

"You bastard!" Moka roared again as she launched herself at Jack, determined to kill him.

Her attack was cut short as a sonic blast slammed her into a wall. With his song done and the student body under his control, Desmond could now focus his attention on his opponents. He needn't worry about the others, his new slaves were restraining them, but this vampire required a bit more attention.

Jack laughed evilly "How can you hope to fight us little vampire? My cousin and I, we are champions of two of the Primordials. But we serve a higher master now, and he will bring about a new-"

"DON'T TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!" Tsukune strained against the chains that held him in place.

"Oh, awake finally are you?" Jack laughed again. He strode over to Moka's struggling form , grabbed her by her throat, and lifted her into the air "What are you going to do Tsukune? How are you going to save your friends now?" He continued to laugh as Tsukune thrashed against his bonds "How are you going to save them when you can't even save yourself?" Moka was struggling to free herself from Jack's hand, she needed to breath now.

Tsukune grew still "Let them all go, or I swear that I will end your miserable life." Tsukune's head hung low.

"How about no."

Tsukune roared out in rage as a burst of power came from him. The power staggered everyone in the building, Jack released Moka as he struggled to regain his balance, the others were released as their captors fell. The sound of snapping metal filled the air as Tsukune's bindings fell away, the young man dropped like a stone to the ground.

"How the – no matter, this ends now Tsukune." Jack growled as a set of black feathered wings and three whip-like tails protruded from his body. He launched himself at Tsukune as the youth stood.

Tsukune threw out his hand to his side and bark something out. Just as Jack was about to land his attack, four black tentacle shot out of the surrounding shadows grabbing Jack by his arms and legs.

**_ "The first thing you did wrong was enacting this little escapade." _**Power infused Tsukune's voice as the color drained from his hair, his head was still hanging down. **_"The second was not doing as I said and releasing the girls when I told you to. Now little incubus, you shall learn your place in the pecking order." _**Tsukune looked up and locked gazes with Jack, his eyes becoming scarlet and the pupils becoming stars.

Fear filled Jack, this was not going as it should have "DESMOND! KILL HIM!"

A sonic blast hit Tsukune like a ton of bricks, debris and dust was kicked up in the air and Tsukune was no longer visible. Desmond unleashed another sonic attack at Tsukune's position, hoping to kill him.

**_"You know, it's hard to kill what isn't there siren." _**Tsukune whispered from behind Desmond.

Desmond spun around "How did you—" he was cut off as Tsukune gripped his shoulder and pinched at his trachea with his other hand.

**_"I've grown tired of your song, now it's time for some silence." _**Desmond did not even have a chance to twitch as Tsukune's hand flashed forward. A spray of blood erupted in the air as Desmond fell to the ground clutching his throat, gurgling noises were all that could be heard from the mutilated siren as he thrashed about **_"Oh stop being a child Desmond." _**Tsukune chuckled darkly **_"All I did was rip out your larynx, I missed your arteries on purpose." _**

"How could you?! You're a monster!" Jack cried out as he watched Tsukune throw Desmond's larynx over his shoulder, it hit the ground with a sickeningly wet slap.

"Tsukune?" Fear filled the eyes of Tsukune's friends, this was not like the man they knew and loved. Tsukune was never one to mutilate people, when he did have to fight he was clean and fair about it, this was just monstrous.

**_"Sorry Ruby, Tsukune's not here right now, but you can call me so if you wish. As for you Jack, what did I say? What did I tell you before this happened?"_**

Fear filled Jack's eyes as he remembered what Tsukune had said. "Tsukune, aren't you being a little rash here?"

Tsukune's eyes flashed **_"I told you what would happen, and you refused to listen. Now it is time to pay the price" _**Tsukune stepped away from Desmond's thrashing form **_"Release all seals." _**

The torrent of energy that burst from Tsukune was truly a terrible sight to behold, his seals shined brighter than any had seen them before, so bright they were that it was almost impossible to look directly at them. Then his aura changed as it grew to titanic proportions, it was more terrifying then what they had felt emanating from Alucard in their last battle with him. So terrifying was Tsukune's aura that any Youkai that was below a B class rating slumped over, their bodies absolutely refused to work in such a close proximity to such a monster, those who were not fortunate enough to suffer such a fate were forced to feel the fear and terror of being so close to Tsukune. The shadows around the stage leapt to life and danced around Tsukune, as if waiting for a command of some sort.

Tsukune lifted his arm and beckoned his head, at that signal the shadows leapt towards him and plastered his body with their essence covering him head to toe. All that was visible underneath the ichor as it formed a silky smooth black hide was Tsukune's eyes. Eyes that promised pain and torment unlike any that the world had seen for millennia.

Moka's gasp at what she saw was heard throughout the auditorium. This was how she had seen Tsukune when he appeared to save her, he was little more than an angel of death and she had not wished to see it again.

**_ "You see Jack," _**The being that now controlled Tsukune had come close to Jack and put a single finger under his chin to lift Jack's head up **_"You had the audacity to try and pull this off, and for that I commend you. I even probably would have let you get away with it even though you did get me involved, I'm always ready for a good jest from those weaker than myself." _**Even though Tsukune's face wasn't truly visible, Jack could sense a grin beneath that expressionless face. But it quickly changed to a sneer **_"But you had to get them involved." _**Tsukune snapped his fingers, several waves of energy picked up his friends and deposited them onto the stage not too far from Tsukune **_"These women are hands off to all but myself, yet you chose to try and hurt them. It is because of that, that I am here before you now." _**Tsukune met eyes with Jack **_"Now tell me who your new master is, and your death will be painless."_**

Jack spat in Tsukune's face in one last act of defiance. "I'll tell you nothing you monster!"

Tsukune slowly wiped the saliva off of his face **_"We're all monsters here Jack, we all are monsters." _**

Tsukune lunged forward and locked his teeth into the throat of the incubus, easily finding the arteries, but just as quickly retracted as he spat out the blood he had just attempted to consume.

"Tsukune?" Whispered Moka, as terrified as she was of him now she still feared for him.

Tsukune let loose a low roar as he launched several tendrils from his body, splitting evenly as they pierced the bodies of Jack and Desmond. Jack screamed in terror one last time before he was silenced as a tendril found his heart.

"Tsukune! How could yo—" Kurumu started.

**_ "Quiet!" _**Tsukune barked **_"Be quiet, and watch."_**

As the tendrils that had bound Jack released his corpse, it started to dissolve, as did Desmond's. It was not noisy and they did not dissolve into a puddle of unspeakable mess, but instead it was like the bodies were disappearing into shadow.

"What in the world?" Mumbled Yukari, to stunned to be more vocal.

**_ "Advanced shadow servants. The most advanced I have ever seen." _**Tsukune started to become agitated, then he winced as he grabbed his forehead **_"Little bastard wants to reclaim his body," _**Tsukune groaned **_"Fine, you can have it back." _**Tsukune spoke to no one in particular**_ "But I won't stay gone for long."_**

The glossy black hide disappeared, revealing the teen beneath as the incredible aura vanished with it. A few moments later Tsukune was on his hands and knees panting, he labourosly looked up "Hey everyone – I'm back." Tsukune collapsed as exhaustion overtook him. The fight for control had taken its toll on him.

"Tsukune!" His friends cried as he collapsed, they rushed to his side.

Ruby checked his pulse, it was steady and even "He's fine, he's asleep right now." She sighed in relief.

"Let's take him someplace safe to rest then." Mizore stated quietly.

The rest silently agreed as they lifted Tsukune's unconscious form and left the auditorium.

**A/N: Wow, with this we have passed 20,000 words in the story so far. As a treat for the next chapter I can post a history of the Primordials, give you guys a little insight into who's who. Accompaning this will be an augmented class system chart (I have never heard of anything besides the S and A classes), the great thing about this chart is that it can be used universally. However if I get enough feedback saying that the readers do not want to see that I will not post it and continue with the next chapter. Please be kind enough to review.**


	7. Hunters of the Night

**A/N: Hey everyone, I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read this, it really makes me happy to know that there are people who actually enjoy reading what I have written. I would also like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review as well, I am always interested in what people have to say about this. Now I got quite a few PM's asking for another chapter instead of an intermission, but I also got a few saying that they would like to see the ranking system. So as an added bonus I'm throwing the ranking system on at the end of the chapter, read it if you wish, and if you like it you can use it, I won't be stingy over it :P **

Chapter 7: Hunter & Hunted

Tsukune walked briskly through the halls of his new home to the throne room, he could hear his friends attempting to keep up. He had woken up halfway to nurse's office and had demanded to be let go of, there was something that he needed to check on immediately. Moka stopped him from teleporting almost as soon as he touched the ground, she then was able to get him the take them along as they were worried about him and wanted to stay close to him.

Tsukune burst into the throne room and headed straight for the center of the room.

"Tsukune, what's going on?" Kurumu asked as she grasped at him.

"Yeah Tsukune, what's wrong?" Chimed in Yukari.

Tsukune brushed off their questions without a sound as he knelt down, his eyes scanned the ground for a moment until he found what he was searching for. He carefully pressed a specific tile with the tips of his fingers.

A minor burst of power emanated from Tsukune as the tile was depressed. "Brace yourselves." He said as he stood up. The girls were about to ask him what he meant when the floor around them shuddered. Yukari lost he balance and fell on her posterior while the others shook, only Moka and Tsukune did not seem affected by the sudden shift. The piece of floor they were standing on started to sink into the ground.

"Tsukune…" Ruby's voice was tinged with uncertainty.

"Whatever happens, whatever you see, don't scream or run." Tsukune's voice was chilling as shadows enveloped them all.

{-}{-}{-}{-}

It had been several minutes in their descent, and not a word was spoken during that time. Tsukune was acting strange, distant and aggravated with no explanation as to why.

The floor stopped moving, they were at the bottom of the shaft at the entrance to a tunnel cloaked in supernatural darkness. So dark was it that even Moka could not see through it with her vampire vision.

"Tsukune, what are we doing here?" Kurumu muttered.

"I need to check on something, something dangerous." He snapped his fingers and two things happened. First the darkness lifted showing how massive the tunnel was, it was almost thirty feet in width and height and insanely long, it had more tunnels branching off of the sides. Then the air filled with the metallic clicking of multiple creatures as nine shadow servants appeared from the branching tunnels, their claws waving in the air with anticipation.

"These tunnels are full of things that I don't control, things that may try to hunt us and kill us. These serek-gurai will protect you all when I cannot.

"But Tsukune, we are more than able to protect ourselves!" Protested Moka.

Tsukune looked into her eyes as his face softened "I don't doubt your abilities for even a second Moka, but there are dangerous things down here that used to hunt vampires as vampires hunt humans. These serek-gurai are just for added protection." He turned back to the tunnel "Whether we will be attacked or not, I do not know. Keep as close to me as you can and stay quiet.

The girls nodded their heads in agreement; they had no wish to view creatures that had the abilities to hunt vampires with ease.

They walked on in silence, even the serek-gurai moved as silent as death upon their eight metallic legs. But as they pushed forward they heard unnerving sounds come from the side tunnels, sounds of hunters and the hunted, sounds of the kill and feasting on flesh. Yukari held Tsukune's left arm in her hands as Kurumu squished his right arm between her breasts, of the five girls these two were the most visibly disturbed by the way their surroundings felt.

The tunnel ended as they strode into a massive dome shaped chamber with walls almost as smooth as mirrors. But the focal point of the chamber was the massive crystalline pillar, a dark purple in color, which stood at the center of the chamber, stretching from floor to ceiling and easily measuring ten feet wide.

Tsukune's eyes locked onto the center of the crystalline structure, his eyes widened in shock and panic. "You five need to get out, now!"

"But Tsuk—" A chorus of shrill cries sounded throughout the tunnel systems, cutting off Kurumu.

Tsukune barked an order at the serek-gurai, five of which proceeded to pick up the girls with care, and carry the girls back to the entrance of the tunnels.

"TSUKUNE! NOO!" Shrieked Yukari as she was picked up in a massive three-clawed hand. The others tried to fight against the shadow servants, but it was to no avail.

Moka was about to shout something, then she saw what Tsukune had his creations take them from.

The creatures burst forth from a tunnel on the far side of the room, each was about six foot long and 3 foot tall at the shoulder. They looked like a horrid cross between wolf and lizard, their wolf-like upper bodies covered in dark matted fur and three foot long lizard tails whipping about in a frenzy. Their eyes glowed red in the darkness.

"Get out of here, and no matter what you hear don't Look back!" Tsukune shouted out.

The last the girls saw of him was as he released his seals and prepared to fight for their lives.

{-}{-}{-}{-}

It had been almost an hour since the serek-gurai had deposited the girls in the throne room, Moka was still trying to get past the five behemoths so that she could get back to Tsukune and help him. The others had stopped trying when they saw that the creatures were able to stop even the vampire's advances with ease.

"Calm down Moka, Tsukune will be alright." Mizore put a comforting hand on the vampire's shoulder "He'll be with us before we know it."

"It's been fifty minutes Mizore, I've got to get down there and find him." Desperation filled Moka's voice as she lightly brushed off the yuki-onna's hand and attempted once more to get past the obstacles in her path. She tried to jump over the serek-gurai but one easily caught her in its clawed hand, but instead of putting her down immediately it brought her to its face as it clicked metallically.

_"Put me down you overgrown crab." _Moka stated heatedly as she attempted to release herself from the behemoths claw to no avail. The serek-gurai just clicked more, it actually appeared uncertain before it gently placed her on the ground.

Moka slammed her fist against the shell of the creature "Let me through you damn thing! I need to go find Tsukune!" as her fist was about to make contact a second time, a shrill cry pierced the air from the entrance to the catacombs beneath the castle. The five shadow servants turned as quickly as their massive bodies could, but they were not fast enough to catch the blur that flew from the tunnel.

The blur stopped as it landed on the other side of the room, it was one of the creatures from earlier and it was truly hideous in the light. Its scarred face looked like a cross between a feral dog and rat, while its torso was that of a mangy wolf, and the hindquarters were distinctly reptilian. The amount of monster energy it was giving off was almost suffocating. The creature let out a menacing growl as it took stock of its situation, its predatory eyes giving off an evil gleam.

Before anyone could move, the creature was on the move again, it launched itself towards Yukari. Yukari was paralyzed by fear, she could only watch in terror as the creature flew through the air towards her while everything else seemed to move in slow motion. The serek-gurai were nowhere near enough to block the attack, and her friends seemed unable to move as well.

Just as the creature was about to land, Moka's leg collided with it, the force from the blow sending the monstrosity flying into a wall where it left a crater.

"Are you okay Yukari?!" Moka all but shouted, not daring to take her eyes off of this new creature for a moment.

Yukari shook her head as though she were surprised to hear Moka's voice "I'm – I'm fine. What in kami is that thing?"

Moka was about to answer when the creature let loose a shrill cry as it removed itself from the crater. The effect off the cry was almost instantaneous as all the girls but Moka dropped to their knees with their hands over their ears, trying desperately to block out the painful cry as it gained in volume and pitch. For Moka, the cry was having a different effect, this creature's cry actually seemed to be draining her of her energy.

When the cry was over, the sound of grinding armor filled the room. As Moka glanced around the room quickly, she saw the serek-gurai had gone limp. The lights faded from the eyes of the behemoths.

'Just what in hell is this thing?!' Moka thought to herself as she struggled to stay standing. The creature let out a low coughing sound.

Mizore struggled to stand up as her eyes narrowed at the creature "I think it's laughing at us." She said frostily.

That was the last straw for Moka, she charged the creature with what little energy she had left. If this creature was truly laughing at them, then that was an insult, her pride would not allow her to take any insults without some form of retribution.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She shouted as she leapt into the air and brought her heel down.

However, at the last possible moment, the creature had jumped to the side to let Moka's attack fall harmlessly to the ground. Before Moka had time to recover from her own attack, the creature leapt at her throat with the intention of tearing it out. She tried to leap back away from the viscous jaws of the creature, luckily for her the creature missed its target. But that luck was short lived as it caught her forearm in its jaws and pulled her to the floor, a flame of agony lanced across her body as the pain from her torn flesh met with the pain of her skull slamming against the ground.

The creature stood over a dazed Moka, almost as if it itself was in disbelief at what at just transpired. She stared at the creature as everything grew dark and blurry 'There must be venom in its saliva' she thought groggily "Tsuku—ne…" she whispered as the venom took its toll on her mind. The last thing she heard was her friends screaming out as the creature lunged once more, and then she heard a wet thump just as the creature's fangs graced the tender flesh of her throat.

{-}{-}{-}{-}

The fight was not going well for Tsukune, not even a minute after he had his serek-gurai take the girls away, the ones that had stayed with him had been disabled by a cry from one of the creatures he now had to fight.

For all their frail appearance, they were stronger than one would have though. Alone they were not strong or fast enough to take him down, but they were using pack tactics to try and take him down, the multiple wounds he now sported were showing how effective that strategy was. Two of the creatures fell when he gutted them with his swords while they were in midair, of the original pack of twenty there was only three more to go.

They backed off slightly and started to circle him, trying to find a weak point in his own chitinous armor.

**_"Damned norak hounds! I hope there is a special place in hell for whoever thought your kind was a good idea." _**He muttered to himself as another hound leapt at him. As he lifted his sword to intercept the hound in midair he felt another latch its teeth into his calf, he cried out in pain as it tore at his calf while he carved up the one that had leapt at him. Dark blood from both him and the norak hounds coated the ground, that plus his new leg injury made it difficult for Tsukune to stand straight.

Tsukune grabbed the norak that had managed to bite him by the scruff of its neck, and he threw it towards a nearby wall. It slammed against the wall where it left a deep crater, when its body slid out of the hole it did not get up again. Tsukune turned his gaze towards the last norak hound which had decided to turn tale and run… straight towards the exit that led towards his friends.

Tsukune cursed as he made after the hound, but his injuries were slowing him down. Under normal circumstances he would have taken a moment to sit and use his power to heal himself, as his regeneration was not near that of a vampires, but that thing was making its way to his friends even now.

A wave of exhaustion overtook him as he fell to a knee, he cursed again, he had to spend a moment to heal up. Tsukune released a wave of energy that slowly, but surely, repaired all of his wounds. It had taken only a few seconds, but he knew that when a norak was involved, a few seconds could mean life and death.

As he got closer the entrance of the catacombs he heard a familiar sound, "KNOW YOUR PLACE!", it was followed almost immediately by the sound of the floor being crushed. Tsukune calmed a touch, his friends were all right. But the feeling evaporated as he heard the others scream out. Tsukune burst forth from the tunnel entrance in time to see the norak hound lunge one final time for Moka's throat, and he immediately sent forth a tendril of darkness at the creature.

The hounds canines graced the vampiress throat as the tendril went through its neck with a wet thud, a gout of blood erupting on the other side from the force of the blow. Tsukune retracted the tendril, pulling the norak with it until its neck was firmly in Tsukune's grip. The hound whimpered slightly from the pain.

**_"Still alive are you? Well I'll tell you one thing you abomination, you majorly fucked up." _**Tsukune put more strength into his grip until he heard the sound of a popping break, at which point he dropped the norak's corpse. Its head laying at an unnatural angle.

"TSUKUNE!" He heard Yukari, Ruby, Mizore, and Kurumu cry out. "Thank kami you're here! Moka's been hurt!" Yukari cried out as she and the others finally made it to their feet.

Tsukune rushed over to Moka's side, ignoring much else. She was bruised and bloody, he saw her savaged arm and cursed. The norak hounds possessed potent venom, and it was deadly to vampires, Moka would need blood to help fight off the venom – his blood. The problem was that Moka was in no condition to take it orally and the venom works fast, he would have to do something that she had once done to him.

Tsukune knelt down by Moka's head, and raised her up so that she leaned against his knee while she was wrapped safely in Tsukune's arms. To the others it looked like his was about to kiss her, until he bared his teeth and gently bit into the tender flesh between her neck and shoulder.

Yukari's first instinct was to rush forward to remove Tsukune from Moka, it had appeared as though he was going to drain her dry, but Ruby stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and motioned toward Moka's damaged arm "Look."

A clear liquid was being forced from Moka's body as the wound began to heal, much faster than any of them had seen Moka's wounds heal before. After a moment Tsukune pulled away from Moka, the puncture wounds from his teeth leaving no trace as they healed over, Moka was still unconscious. Tsukune stood up as he gathered Moka in his arms, holding her bridal style.

**_"I'm going to take Moka back to her room her. I need to watch over her to make sure she recovers properly. You all are welcome to stay here or I can arrange a teleport back to the academy, it is your choice." _**Moka's head rested against Tsukune's chest as he spoke lowly, his yoki energy began to recede slowly until he fully returned to his human form.

The girls all chose to stay with Tsukune in his domain, they all wished to stay nearby so that they could keep an eye on Moka as well. Tsukune nodded solemly as he carried Moka to her room.

"Tsukune, what was that thing?" Yukari chirped quizzically from behind him.

"That, Yukari, was a norak hound. They are abominations that were created to hunt down whatever their master wished, but they proved to be most effective against vampires." A touch of rage started to color his voice. He had never come across one before today, but as he studied under Erebus he had come across an entry about them, the thought that there was a species out their made solely to kill sickened him.

Tsukune finally came to Moka's room, Kurumu was kind enough to open the door for him. Tsukune laid Moka on her bed and took a chair next to her.

Mizore stood next to Tsukune, looking at Moka coolly "What are we watching for Tsukune?"

"I truthfully don't know, I had to give her a decent amount of my blood to help her body combat the venom those hounds carry, I don't know if there will be any side effects." Tsukune sighed "All we can do is watch and wait." The quiet that enveloped them was almost suffocating.

**A/N: As promised, now I will give you the power ranking system I like to use, it consists of 10 different levels or "classes" of beings, hope you enjoy.**

- **Level 10: Basic humans**

- **Level 9: Class Zeta (Z-Class)**

Z-Class monsters are little better than humans, they have no useful abilities and, minus a difference in their genetic make, are no different from humans

- **Level 8: Class Epsilon (E-Class)**

_E-Class beings are equal to Olympic level athletes or humans who have trained their bodies to the point of being classified as "lethal weapons". If the creature in question is not human than they simply posses abilities that help them reach such a point without any training._

- **Level 7: Class Epsilon-Delta (ED-Class)**

_Members of the ED-Class mainly have abilities that allow them to hide easily in plain sight, creatures such as mimics, spirits, or those who have an increased regeneration that allow them to heal wounds in a fraction of the time it would take an average human._

- **Level 6: Class Delta (D-Class)**

_D-Class marks the beginning of what we consider true super-humans, with marked increases in strength, speed, or durability they can survive scenarios that would kill a lesser being in less than a minute. Examples of power levels would be speeds reaching upwards of 60 MPH (or 97 KPH for those who use the Metric System), the strength to lift up to ten times their own body weight, or being able to take a blow from a 45 caliber round or smaller without worry of damage_

- **Level 5: Class Gamma (G-Class)**

_G-Class is composed primarily of magic using individual, they are able to go toe to toe with D-Class individuals with their abilities but can be vulnerable to physical damage. G-Class is marked by high intelligence or charisma in addition to their magical abilities._

- **Level 4: Class Beta (B-Class)**

_B-Class beings are some of the most feared and reviled creatures that exsist, not because of abilities that allow them to stand toe to toe is A or S-Class creatures, it is because they have no control over their abilities and this make a "normal" life impossible. A tragic example is the power leech who absorbs the powers and life-forces of those she touches, but she cannot sustains skin on skin contact as she cannot stop the leaching of powers and life-force. (think Rogue from X-Men)._

- **Level 3: Class Alpha (A-Class)**

_A-Class beings are equal to S-Class creatures in strength and durability, but are limited in a way so that they can only use these immense reserves of power for a limited time. An excellent example would be the difference between a werewolf's strength in, and out of, the glow of a full moon._

- **Level 2: Class Sigma (S-Class)**

_S-Class monsters are separated into 3 different classes, they cannot hide themselves without the aid of a seal._Class Sigma-Gamma (Standard S-Class)Your standard S-Class monster has heightened abilities that are matched by few, whether it is physical or magical. They can lift several thousand pounds with ease, only starting to find trouble with several tons. They have an average amount of weaknesses and limits to their abilities, and the beginnings of pseudo-immortality. This means that as long as they have food, water, and air, and as long as they are not killed they can theoretically live forever.Class Sigma-Beta (Super S-Class)Super S-Class monsters are several are, at a minimum, twice as strong as your standard S-Class monster, these creatures are legends among legends.Class Sigma-Alpha (Triple S-Class)Triple S-Class creatures are equal to minor deities or demi-gods. They have a couple of major weakness but they manage to keep them well hidden. They have true pseudo-immortality, meaning that they can be killed but will not die from lack of materials such as food, water, or air.

- **Level 1: Class Omega (O-Class)**

_O-Class monsters are the equivalent of gods incarnate; they are truly immortal and have no upper level to their power. Generally if they do have any weaknesses at all, there is only one and they have no flaws to their powers._


End file.
